Les seigneurs des étoiles 2
by iloveharlock
Summary: Ayant une nouvelle fois défié son funeste destin, Alguérande peut demeurer, avec son père, un incontesté seigneur de la mer d'étoiles. Et le jeune homme a l'intime conviction que, quoi qu'il arrive, plus rien ne l'arrêtera. Jamais. Mais il n'ignore pas non plus que la vie demeure pleine de surprises !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator appartient à son créateur M. Leiji Matsmuoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

Le territoire de Quelgann était aussi noir et tordu que l'était le corps décharné du Thanatos.

Le sol de l'environnement désertique semblait de métal et ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à des arbres sans feuillage surgissait à divers endroits, semblant évoquer les tourments des âmes du lieu.

Fantomatiques, informes, comme encapuchonnées des silhouettes se déplaçaient sans vraiment donner l'impression de toucher le sol.

« J'espère que tu ne t'es pas encore transformé ainsi, papa, sinon je ne te retrouverai jamais ! ».

Alguérande tendit les mains devant ses yeux.

« J'ai toujours mon apparence normale. Cela semble signifier que ce n'est qu'au fil de l'éternité que l'on se change en spectre… ».

- Faux ! siffla Quelgann en se matérialisant à côté du jeune homme qui eut un sursaut. Si ton père et toi avez encore forme Humaine c'est parce que vous êtes sur la faille.

- Quelle faille ?

- Le point exact entre la vie et la mort. Vous êtes encore en équilibre.

- Tu veux dire que notre destin peut encore changer ? souffla Alguérande, avec espoir.

- Il peut basculer, serait plus précis, répondit le papillon noir. Dans un monde ou dans l'autre.

- Et, qui décide ?

- Moi, jeta le Thanatos sur le ton de l'évidence absolue. Mais bien trop peu d'êtres ont en eux la volonté d'influer sur leur destinée. Presque tous arrivent ici, et se laissent couler, acceptant leur sort. Je me disais bien qu'avec vous deux ce serait différent !

- Tu m'as donc parlé de façon parfaitement intentionnelle, juste avant d'emporter mon père.

- Oui. Il me restait ensuite juste à savoir si tu aurais le cran d'aller au bout de ta détermination. Je n'en doutais pas. Mais même les plus courageux peuvent hésiter et renoncer face à une mort inéluctable !

- Oh, je ne suis plus à une fin près, grommela le jeune homme.

Alguérande fronça les sourcils.

- Tu nous permettrais vraiment de repartir vers la vie, encore une fois ?

- En réalité, je n'ai déjà plus rien à décider. Tu as gagné un nouveau sursis en acceptant de te vider de ton sang jusqu'à la mort. Tu as un cœur de dragon !

Quelgann battit légèrement des ailes.

- Je te reconduits au Sanctuaire sous-marin d'Umielron ?

- Non, je n'ai plus très envie d'en découdre immédiatement avec ce poulpe rose, grinça Alguérande. Je m'en suis pris assez plein la tête en peu de temps… Sa route et la mienne se recroiseront bien assez tôt ! J'ai envie de retrouver mon monde, mon corps, même s'il est bien mal en point !

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour ça. Tu le découvriras à ton réveil. A un de ces jours, Alguérande, et sans nul doute bien plus tôt que tu ne saurais l'imaginer !

- Même pas surpris…

* * *

_Madaryne et Salmanille sortirent ensemble des chambres, tombant nez à nez dans le couloir._

_ - Ils viennent de prononcer le décès d'Albator._

_ - Et à l'instant celui d'Alguérande._

Des portes claquant, les deux femmes sursautèrent, réalisant que les unités médicales n'étaient toujours pas revenues des chambres alors que c'était normalement à une toute autre équipe de venir finir de débrancher leurs maris, une équipe d'ailleurs non arrivée pour sa part !

- Que signifie… ? soufflèrent-elles sans plus trop oser se regarder.

Les médecins dirigeant chacun une des unités franchit enfin le seuil des chambres.

- Il y a des papillons à l'intérieur !

- Des papillons ?

- Un papillon de lumière auprès de votre époux, Madaryne, un papillon très ressemblant à celui de son tatouage. Et un papillon de ténèbres auprès du vôtre, Salmanille. Ils ont, comment dire, régénéré nos patients, refermé leurs blessures et fait disparaître les traumatismes de leur organisme. Avez-vous idée de ce qu'ils sont et comment ils ont pu accomplir ce miracle ?

- Un miracle, c'est bien le mot, fit Madaryne dont la main avait machinalement serré celle de sa belle-mère.

- Vous voulez dire que nos époux sont sauvés ? ajouta cette dernière.

- Oui. Nous allons procéder à quelques examens une fois qu'ils auront repris connaissance. Mais ils devraient pouvoir quitter l'hôpital dès demain !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Alveyron se jeta dans les bras de son père.

- Oh, mon papa !

De toutes ses forces, le garçonnet se serra contre lui.

- J'avais si peur… Je ne pouvais rien faire…

- Je crois que ton grand-père et moi n'avons jamais eu si chaud aux miches !

- Les petits sont dans la salle de jeu. Vas vite les embrasser, pria Salmanille qui elle ne lâchait pas le bras de son mari.

- Oui, viens ! lança Alveyron sautant à terre et en prenant son père par la main pour l'entraîner.

- Et moi, je n'ai toujours rien compris à cette histoire, enfin ces histoires ! remarqua Norys qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Quelqu'un voudra bien m'expliquer ? ! Je croyais que le passé obscur de mon ami se limitait à sa folle de mère et donc son identité d'origine de fils d'une Reine Pirate ?

- Alguérande a un chromosome doré, fit Salmanille.

- Tout comme ses enfants et Pouchy, ajouta Albator.

- Alguérande est en communication directe et un acteur désormais incontournable du monde surnaturel, compléta Madaryne.

- Il a des ailes de dragon et est arrivé au bout de sa transformation complète, conclut Pouchy.

- Ça vous va, capitaine Kholm ? interrogea Gander.

- Je comprends encore moins ! glapit le jeune Suisse. Les dragons, ça n'existe pas !

Et de façon fort peu charitable, tous ses interlocuteurs éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Après avoir longuement câliné ses enfants, Alguérande s'était tourné vers la femme de sa vie.

- Si seulement tu avais idée du bonheur infini que j'ai eu à te voir à mon réveil ! ?

- Et moi d'y avoir assisté, sourit Madaryne. Je n'espérais plus revoir tes prunelles gris métal ! Et les petits se sont tellement inquiétés, surtout Alveyron.

- Je le craignais. Notre Alfie est bien trop sensible ! se lamenta le jeune homme.

- Tout comme toi, remarqua-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement l'épaule. Alveyron est sans nul doute comme toi à son âge, sauf que lui fut choyé depuis sa conception ! J'ai tenté de le préserver comme je pouvais, mais ses pouvoirs grandissent en même temps que lui ! Je ne suis pas assez courageuse…

- Tu es merveilleuse, rectifia Alguérande. Et Alveyron a une confiance absolue en ses parents. Et tu es sa maman qu'il vénère ! Tu es l'amour de ma vie, ça compte, non ?

- Je fais de mon mieux. Je me sens souvent dépassée… Impuissante aussi. Et la part surnaturelle en toi me terrifie ! Tu es un dragon !

- Très rarement… Et je contrôle cette apparence. Je n'ignore pas que je ne peux que te faire peur… Excuse-moi. Je suis né ainsi, et ça ne fera que monter en puissance, avec les années. Tu vas le supporter ?

Madaryne vit ne angoisse infinie affoler les prunelles gris pâle de son mari.

- Je ne partirai plus. Jamais je ne demanderai plus le divorce ! Nous sommes unis, pour la vie, et seule la mort nous séparera ! Et je refuse de toutes mes forces que ce jour arrive !

- Aime, gloussa Alveyron en se glissant entre ses parents.

- Petit coquin ! s'amusa Madaryne. C'est ton fils, Algie !

- Tiens tiens, en effet, on dirait qu'Alveyron est bien mon portrait craché vu que tu lui colles mes travers lubriques !

- Tu me les rappelles ? murmura la jeune femme. Alveyron, tu veilles sur tes cadets ?

- Oui, comme toujours !

Sur le seuil de la salle de jeux, Alguérande et Madaryne se retournèrent, observèrent Alveyron qui avait pris Oralys par la main pour aller distraire leurs petites sœurs.

- Tu ne crois pas que l'on fait peser trop de responsabilités sur ce tout petit garçon ? souffla Alguérande.

- Alveyron réagit à l'instinct, aux émotions. Toi et moi tentons de le protéger, mais il a sa propre voie. Tu l'as vu, dans ce futur qui ne se réalisera jamais.

- Alveyron sera le plus puissant de tous ceux de la lignée, soupira Alguérande. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il aura à endurer, au vu de ce qui m'arrive… Pauvre petit garçon !

- Alfie le sait, il l'a accepté sans même le réaliser du haut de ses six ans ! Il prendra la relève, le moment venu, avec panache !

- D'ici là, c'est à moi de le protéger, et non l'inverse ! Alveyron m'a sauvé la mise à plus d'une reprise, il a pourtant droit à son enfance et son innocence… Je ne peux brider les forces en lui, mais je peux rompre notre lien, afin qu'il puisse vivre paisiblement !

- Algie ! ?

- Je ne sais pas comment, mais je vais rendre sa liberté de penser et d'émotion à nos enfants. Entretemps…

- Oui ?

- Je vais t'aimer à la folie !

- Mais, j'espère bien !

- Cela devra néanmoins attendre un peu. J'ai un ami récent à qui donner des explications, avant que nous repartions dans la mer d'étoiles !

- Norys en sera soulagé… ou terrorisé !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Alguérande avait emmené le jeune capitaine à venir de la Flotte au plus profond du parc, quasi, et s'était transformé devant lui en dragon à l'épiderme écailleux couleur fauve.

- Voilà, ce que je suis, au plus profond de moi. Il aura fallu dix ans pour que je me révèle à moi-même. Je l'ignorais, jusqu'à il y a peu… Je suppose que je te terrifie… Me hais-tu ?

- Je suis surpris, comme tu peux t'en douter ! ? hoqueta Norys. Tu es affolant, et fabuleux… C'est donc vraiment toi ?

Alguérande posa une main qu'il espérait amicale et réconfortante sur l'épaule de son compagnon d'études.

- C'est moi, et je ne pourrai jamais rien y changer. C'est ma famille… Je sais qu'il y a peu de probabilités pour que les plans de vol de nos cuirassés se croisent, mais je dois savoir…

- Te trahir ? Comme si quiconque allait croire à mes affabulations ! ? Tu es magnifique, Algie ! Je n'avais jamais vu cela !

- Moi aussi… Norys, j'ai du mal à m'y faire, vu les circonstances… Je reviens du monde des morts, je crois qu'une part de moi est restée là, et que je ne suis pas capable de reprendre pied avec la réalité… Je me sens mal, à plus d'un titre !

- Lesquels ?

- Ma famille, mes enfants, moi pour mes parents… J'ai appris, à deux reprises que j'étais mon pire ennemi mais surtout le leur ! Par mon intermédiaire, par les épreuves qui m'affectent ils sont en grand danger. Je me réjouis d'être bientôt loin, avec le _Pharaon_, cela les protègera peut-être un peu…

- Tu les as aussi toujours sauvés, si j'ai bien compris ?

- Jusqu'ici… Mais il suffirait d'un échec… Et mes ennemis vont en gagnant en puissance. Il était écrit que je meure, avec mon père, encore une fois. En fait, lui et moi, avec nos vies reconstruites, nous n'avons pas notre place dans cet univers, depuis très longtemps.

- Arrête donc de dire des horreurs ! aboya Norys en étreignant son ami. Tu es une lumière pour cet univers et ceux qui ont le privilège de te connaître.

- Toi, tu es beaucoup trop de parti pris ! gloussa Alguérande, parfaitement conscient du souffle de Norys sur sa nuque.

- Je suis désolé, mais ce sera toujours ainsi…

- Et sans espoir, compléta Alguérande en se dégageant doucement. Tu devrais tout faire pour oublier un sentiment qui ne sera jamais payé de retour.

- Non, je ne pourrai pas. Plus depuis que j'ai assisté à ta vente sur le Marché de Torguèse. Tu es la perfection incarnée et j'ai su que je t'aurais dans la peau jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

- C'est ce que ma femme me dit régulièrement !

- Toi et tes douches froides, grimaça Norys. Mais je comprends que, moi, je ne t'attire pas.

- Je n'irais pas jusque-là. Tu as ton charme. Sauf que je n'y suis absolument pas sensible ! Nous nous reverrons dans quelques jours.

Norys esquissa un sourire uniquement amical.

- Pouchy m'a dit que tu souhaitais assister à mon premier envol, avec le _Splendide_.

- Petit caprice que le général Hurmonde m'a accordé.

- En ce cas, c'est que monstre d'orgueil t'a plutôt à la bonne !

- Aucune chance ! gronda Alguérande en revenant vers le corps principal du château.

* * *

Venue au-devant de son époux, Madaryne avait assisté avec une certaine stupeur à l'étreinte entre les deux hommes.

« Je sais que tu n'as jamais rien manifesté en ce sens, mais cette complicité était vraiment troublante… Rien à voir avec notre connivence depuis toutes ces années, sauf que hormis avec ton père ou tes frères je ne t'ai vu si proche de quelqu'un, même de Gander, sauf que lui n'a jamais été fou amoureux de toi ! ».

Faisant demi-tour, sur la pointe des pieds, Madaryne retourna auprès de ses enfants.

* * *

- Norys est parti ? murmura Madaryne alors qu'avec son mari, elle finissait de faire dîner leur progéniture.

- Oui. Il était rassuré. Il n'avait plus de raisons de s'attarder.

- Même toi ?

- Norys n'a jamais dissimulé que je l'attirais. Et il a accepté que je refuse ses approches, mon rejet même. Ce genre d'amour ne m'intéresse pas. C'est aussi simple que ça !

Alguérande passa son bras autour des épaules de l'amour de sa vie.

- J'ai déjà ma place et mon cœur est pris depuis bien longtemps !

Madaryne avait rendu l'étreinte et les baisers passionnés qui s'en étaient suivis.

- Mais, une toute dernière chose, Algie. Ensuite plus jamais je n'aborderai ce sujet… Tu peux vraiment être aussi catégorique, envers Norys, alors que selon ce que tu m'as raconté, tu n'as jamais expérimenté…

- Si, une fois, peut-être. Je ne me souviens pas… Seul Khell pourrait me le dire.

Alguérande eut un gémissement.

- Ce fut le jour où j'ai compris qui était mon père, et que je lui ai tiré dessus ! Ça remonte à si loin, à mon autre vie… Je veux à nouveau l'oublier, Mady. Ne reparle jamais de ce genre de désirs, c'est un ordre !


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Alguérande dévala les escaliers.

- Khell ! jeta-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de l'ancien Pirate aux cheveux blancs.

- Mon grand garçon, fit Khell en l'embrassant tendrement.

Le vieil homme examina soigneusement Alguérande.

- Je vais bien, assura Alguérande avec un petit sourire.

- J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai appris, pour ton père et toi. Quel bonheur que ton petit monde particulier soit venu à votre rescousse. Les papillons, est-ce que ce sont auxquels je pense ?

De la tête, Alguérande approuva.

- Quelgann a sauvé mon père et Talmaïdès s'est occupée de moi.

- Mais, comment ?

- Nous étions sur la faille, ou plutôt le fil si ténu entre les deux mondes. Quelgann a dit que c'était notre volonté de vivre qui nous a sauvés, qui a fait basculer le destin vers la vie justement.

- Comme si Albator et toi étiez du genre à vous résigner !

- C'est Algie qui a tout fait, rectifia le grand brun balafré en venant à son tour souhaiter la bienvenue à son visiteur.

- Notre fils est splendide, non ? sourit Khell en serrant la main de son ancien capitaine.

- Oui, je le dois à vous deux, fit Alguérande en les prenant par les épaules.

- J'ai juste fait de mon mieux, remarqua Khell. Je n'avais jamais eu d'enfant, enfin, pas à ma connaissance. Et venant de la rue avant que Lothar Grudge ne me prenne sous son aile, je n'avais aucune idée de la façon de faire…

- Tu as agi remarquablement, commenta Albator. Je n'ai eu qu'à prendre la relève, en ayant l'avantage d'avoir eu au contraire une enfance choyée !

- Vous vous lancerez des fleurs plus tard, gloussa Alguérande. Je te remercie d'avoir laissé quelques jours ton épouse, Khell. Mais j'ai des questions qui ne peuvent attendre !

- Je l'avais bien compris… Qu'y a-t-il, mon grand ?

- Allez à la salle de billard. Le dîner sera servi dans une heure.

* * *

- Mais qu'y a-t-il donc, mon grand ? s'enquit Khell en prenant le jeune homme par le bras.

Alguérande s'appuya à la table de billard, dos tourné à Khell.

- Je voudrais que tu me parles de Trixhe Muhel.

- Fulker Orhon, l'ancien opérateur aux armes d'Albator l'a exécuté.

- Je sais… Et je l'aurais interrogé, lui, si la maladie ne l'avait pas emporté, il y a des années de cela… Fulker a abattu l'âme damnée de Léllanya quand il s'est introduit dans notre chalet des bois, peu avant que je ne tire et ne blesse gravement mon père ! Mais il y a des choses dont je n'ai aucun souvenir… Trixhe m'est tombé dessus sans que je ne voie rien venir et m'a envoyé au tapis.

- Tu n'avais que quatorze ans, tu n'étais pas de taille ! Il ne faut te faire aucun reproche, mon grand, fit doucement Khell qui craignait de savoir où le jeune homme voulait en arriver.

- Tu m'avais pourtant bien entraîné…

- Muhel était un fou furieux, sans nul doute aussi sadique que la tarée qui t'a mis au monde. Et il voulait se venger de ton père, en s'en prenant à toi…

- Ca, je l'avais compris, plus tard. Mais tellement tard, et je crois que mon subconscient a volontairement refoulé le peu de réminiscences qui pouvaient me rester.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te souviennes de ça ! glapit Khell.

- Je crois que j'ai déjà compris… soupira Alguérande. Fulker est arrivé trop tard, c'est ça ? La haine que j'ai ressentie pour celui qui avait tué Léllanya m'aveuglait tant que je n'ai pas senti la douleur. Pourquoi est-ce que le réaliser me ferait-il plus de mal, aujourd'hui ?

Khell passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Parce que Trixhe ne fut que le dernier de ton enfance… Léllanya t'a livré à d'autres, avant.

- Et Gordan Yer, le fidèle sadique de l'Empereur Zéro, fut le dernier… Ainsi, ma mère ne m'aura épargné aucun sévices, ce fut donc pire que tout ce dont je me rappelais…

- Est-ce que ce Norys t'a fait du mal ? s'inquiéta Khell en prenant le jeune homme par les épaules pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux ?

- Non, au contraire. Je crois qu'il voulait m'apaiser. Il m'aime, et je pense qu'il tentait de me démontrer qu'il y avait autre chose que les viols… Mais je ne pourrai jamais, pas après Gordan.

- J'espère bien ! ne put s'empêcher de jeter l'ancien Pirate aux cheveux blancs. Pourquoi ces hésitations, ces doutes ? Cela me semble évident, ta décision ?

- Je n'ai rien à décider, je m'y refuse, tout simplement. C'est juste que je me pose pourtant des questions, et je ne comprends pourquoi ! ?

- Tu n'as pas à hésiter, et tu ne peux être infidèle à Madaryne, c'est aussi simple que cela ! décréta Khell. Discussion close, tu arrêtes de tergiverser, d'accord ?

- Oui, papa. De toute façon, Norys s'envole fin de la semaine, je ne le reverrai plus jamais !

Soulagé, Alguérande accompagna Khell jusqu'à la salle à manger où l'on venait d'annoncer à Salmanille que le dîner était servi.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Madaryne embrassa à plusieurs reprises les lèvres de son mari.

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas ! Rouvre les yeux !

- Pas envie… Continue !

- J'aurai une récompense ?

- Ca dépend, il est quelle heure ?

- Tard le matin.

- Ah, déjà…

- Le somnifère que tu as avalé hier t'a abattu comme une masse. Tu te sens mieux ? Les souvenirs ?

- Je t'en ai parlé ? s'étonna Alguérande en soulevant les paupières.

- Tu as parlé dans ton sommeil. Je suis tellement désolée, mon cœur, soupira la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux. Il y avait donc tellement plus que ce que Gordan Yer t'a infligé durant les années de domination des Carsinoés !

- Oui, mais maintenant, ça va. Je sais. Et contre toute attente, je me sens bien mieux ! Encore une part du passé avec laquelle je fais la paix.

- On a tant abusé de ton innocence, se désola Madaryne.

- Et je suis adulte depuis longtemps. Je décide de mes sentiments et de mon corps, ça change ! Mon uniforme est prêt ?

- Le Pressing du château l'a rangé hier soir, tu venais juste de t'endormir.

- En ce cas, je vais assister à l'envol de Norys, avec son _Splendide _! jeta Alguérande en sautant hors du lit.

- Je t'accompagne…

- Mady !

- Pour honorer ce jeune capitaine, simplement. S'il est ton ami, il doit être le mien aussi !

- Mady, je ne te comprendrai jamais, ma petite femme !

- Normal, tu es un balafré de ta lignée !

Poussant dans la douche son mari interloqué, Madaryne se livra à lui sous les jets brûlants et savonneux qui les recouvrirent.

* * *

- Alguérande va mieux ? interrogea Albator quand sa belle-fille s'attabla pour le petit déjeuner.

- Il s'est réveillé, il va bien, oui. Comme il l'a dit, je le crois quand affirme qu'il a renvoyé dans les ténèbres ces sévices ! Il finit de s'habiller et descend !

Le grand brun balafré eut un gloussement.

- Epargne-moi les détails de vos ébats ! J'ai déjà eu suffisamment à faire avec Salmanille ! Les filles de la lignée sont vraiment insatiables !

- Voilà pourquoi vous, les étalons, vous nous adorez ! s'amusa Madaryne en avalant ses œufs.

- Je constate que tu as tout compris, Mady !

- Et cela fait longtemps, sourit la jeune femme.

- De la viande grillée ? proposa Albator en tendant le plateau.

- Avec plaisir !

Albator fronça le sourcil.

- Algie va vraiment bien ? On ne peut pas balayer ces réminiscences d'un haussement des épaules, simplement… Savoir, tout savoir, ça n'a pu que le détruire, en dépit des apparences ! Veille sur lui.

- Oui, le temps qu'il restera sur Terre. Ensuite, je te le confie !

- Et je n'y manquerai pas.

- Moi, je ne manquerai jamais un repas ! lança Alguérande en venant s'asseoir à la table. De quoi on discutait dans mon dos ?

- Comme si tu étais le centre de nos préoccupations ! jetèrent d'une seule voix Albator et Madaryne.

- Votre synchronisation m'indique que vous mentez de façon éhontée ! Je suis un pro en la matière !

- Mais tu as tout appris de moi, rappela Albator. Jamais tu ne me tromperas. Khell ?

- Il dort, je suis passé par sa chambre. Je lui ai imposé ce voyage, c'était égoïste, il est âgé, abîmé par la vie, je n'aurais pas dû…

- Tu devais avoir tes apaisements, Algie. Mais tu aurais pu me questionner, avant. J'avais toutes les réponses !

- Oh non, mon papa… gémit Alguérande, l'appétit coupé, l'estomac même plutôt au bord des lèvres. Alors, depuis toujours… Tu n'as rien dit… Tu m'as menti ?

- Tu n'avais posé aucune question !

- Mais, par bonheur, je ne me souvenais pas… Tu avais donc su, depuis toujours ? insista Alguérande.

- Khell m'a raconté, quand je t'ai officiellement adopté et que tu as eu le nom de la famille !

Alguérande se leva brusquement, pâle au possible.

- J'aurais dû être mis au courant, surtout après tout ce que j'ai subi… Pourquoi m'avoir protégé de ces ultimes outrages, papa ? Tu aurais dû savoir que c'était inutile ! Tu es vraiment stupide ! Je vais assister au départ de Norys, ensuite je pars moi aussi, loin de toi ! Après tout, personne n'a jamais voulu de moi, pourquoi est-ce que quelque chose changerait ? J'en ai assez de m'imposer, je me casse !

- Algie…

Mais, sans un regard pour l'auteur involontaire de ses jours, Alguérande s'enfuit, littéralement.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Tout aussi respectueusement, le jeune capitaine du _Splendide_ salua le commandant du _Pharaon_.

- Merci pour vos vœux de bon voyage, et votre formulation d'injure pour conjurer le mauvais sort. Je les accepte, l'un et l'une l'autre. Je vous sais gré, commandant Waldenheim !

- Faites un bon vol, capitaine Kholm. A bientôt, un jour qui sait, dans la mer d'étoiles !

- La, quoi ?

- Mon univers !

Et depuis le salon d'attente du Dock Orbital, Alguérande vit le cuirassé _Splendide_ se désaccrocher et s'envoler.

- Bonne route, capitaine Kholm !

* * *

Albator se leva à l'entrée de son fils à la crinière fauve.

- Je m'excuse, Algie. Khell et moi avons fait ce qui nous semblait juste, à l'époque. Que tu te souviennes, maintenant, ça va te détruire ?

- Non. Je peux tout endurer. Trixhe Muhel m'a violé, lui aussi, Fulker et Khell, et même toi, m'avez menti sur ce point ! Comme si j'étais incapable de le réaliser, de le supporter… Tu as voulu me protéger, mon papa. Je t'aime à un point !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Tu es mon papa !

Albator serra longuement son fils à la crinière fauve.

- Il est à toi aussi, Khell.

Et le vieil homme qui venait d'arriver étreignit le jeune homme.

- Tu es ma réussite, Algie. La seule bonne chose que j'aie réussie. Je t'aime !

- Adieu, mon papa. A jamais.

Le vieux Pirate étant monté dans le taxi, Albator serra le poignet de son fils à la crinière fauve.

- Khell ? !

- Il ne rentrera plus jamais chez lui… Son fil de vie est fini… Et je ne peux rien pour lui… J'ai mal, papa, tellement mal !

- Tu peux être auprès de lui ?

- Pas sans recourir à mes talents particuliers… Mais je ne peux pas non plus le laisser seul… et J'ai à m'envoler à mon tour… La vie est bien trop compliquée, je préférerais la mort !

Alguérande se racla la gorge.

- Je vais auprès de Khell. Ensuite je reprendrai mon poste sur le _Pharaon _!

- Mais, et ton anniversaire, tes vingt-huit ans ?

- Je m'en passerai. J'ai mon boulot et une mission à remplir !

* * *

Alguérande passa une main qu'il espérait apaisante sur le front du Pirate qui se mourait.

- Tu es trop jeune, Khell, pourquoi ?

- C'est juste arrivé… Merci, mon enfant !

- Je suis là, papa…

Alguérande embrassa passionnément le front du vieil homme.

- Je suis là…

Et le jeune homme fondit en larmes.

Albator serra son fils contre lui.

- Il est parti ?

- Oui…

- Ça va, toi ?

- Non, ça fait trop mal ! Et je me réjouis de partir avec le _Pharaon _! Je vais enfin quitter ce monde qui me débecquette ! Pourquoi tu souris, papa ?

- Mais parce que le pharaon, c'est toi ! Ce cuirassé est l'extension de toi ! Tu es magnifique ! Et là, c'est moi qui assisterai avec honneur à ton nouvel envol !

- Merci…

- Ça va ? interrogea Gander.

- Non, jamais plus. J'ai perdu un de mes pères. C'est la douleur la plus atroce… Je ne pensais pas souffrir un jour à ce point, être meurtri… Je suis détruit, Gander !

- Tes enfants, ta femme ?

- Mon avenir… Mais là on vient de me prendre mon passé, les bases de mes convictions… J'ai perdu un de mes papas !

- Oui, ça arrive.

- Tu es immonde, mécanique, tu ne ressens rien ! Ou plutôt, j'aimerais être comme toi, je voudrais me ressaisir… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Venir prendre ton commandement !

- Quoi ?

Gander sourit.

Je t'attendrai sur le _Pharaon_ !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

« Invité à bord ? Merci… Mais j'aimerais qu'il y ait quelqu'un ! ».

Ayant quitté son appartement, les coursives désertes, Alguérande avança à pas lents, sur ses gardes.

- Gander, où es-tu ? Au rapport !

Mais rien ne répondit à l'oreillette du jeune homme.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? ! Nous sommes juste avant un désorbitage ! Où sont donc ces membres d'équipage ? ! ».

- Vite, au pont d'envol 4 ! intima le second du _Pharaon_.

- Mais, quoi ?

- Aboule, commandant !

- Je n'aime pas ce ton ! Ton rapport ?

- Je t'attends !

- Je sens que je ne vais pas t'épargner…

Obéissant néanmoins, Alguérande parvint au pont d'envol 4, se tenant sur le qui-vive, inquiet au possible bien qu'il soit à son propre bord !

- Gander ?

La pièce plongée dans une quasi obscurité, Alguérande demeura sur le seuil, ne comprenant rien.

Puis tout s'illumina, des applaudissements retentissant, et une pièce montée sur un chariot s'avançant.

- Bon anniversaire, commandant !

- Gander !

Devant ses lieutenants qui s'avançaient, Gander qui lui étreignait amicalement l'épaule, Alguérande se détendit.

- Merci… Comment saviez-vous ?

- Nous avons ton dossier, Alguérande ? Nous connaissons donc parfaitement ton âge ! Bon anniversaire.

Recevant une part de gâteau, Alguérande sourit.

- Nous avons quand même à prendre notre envol ! Tous à son poste !

- Tu apprécies ? murmura le Mécanoïde à l'oreille du jeune homme.

- C'est une très belle surprise. Je ne m'y attendais pas, pas ici… Les miens m'ont déjà fait une belle fête, juste avant mon départ !

Tout en mangeant sa portion de gâteau, Alguérande se rendit à la passerelle du _Pharaon_.

- Puissance minimale, indiqua Gander.

La bouche pleine, l'assiette en plastique avec sa portion de gâteau toujours à une de ses mains, Alguérande marmonna en agitant ses doigts libres.

- Grmphf, bref, le truc habituel à ce moment !

Gander sourit !

- Poussée latérale à 200, réacteurs principaux à 800, lâche tout, Ark ! Ordre de ton commandant qui se goinfre de crème pâtissière et de sucre !

- A vos ordres, lieutenant Oxymonth ! A vos ordres, commandant Waldenheim !

* * *

Depuis son _Splendide_, parti depuis des jours, Norys suivit les images du départ du _Pharaon_.

- Te revoilà dans ce que tu appelles la mer d'étoiles, Alguérande. Tu es dans ton élément. J'espère que tu t'y sens bien, que nous pourrons nous y croiser, un jour. Je t'aime, mais je ne toucherai jamais, Algie, j'ai bien trop de respect pour toi !

Quittant le fauteuil de commandement du _Splendide_, Norys se dirigea vers la salle des machines du cuirassé.

- Je suis là, Locran.

Et l'Ingénieur en chef étreignit le jeune homme, lui dévorant la bouche.

- Quel coup de foudre, je ne l'espérais plus !

* * *

Caressant Truffy qui ronronnait tranquillement, Alguérande demeura tranquillement dans son canapé, l'ordinateur ouvert sur les genoux.

- Nous partons vers la mer d'étoiles, sans but, sans objectifs précis, sans adversaires désignés ! Voilà un début de mission bien paisible. Ça me change, ça fait plaisir !

- Encore du gâteau ? proposa Gander, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil.

- Non, je suis en overdose de sucre ! Mais les parts de cette pièce montée était délicieuse, je m'en suis gavé.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. J'avais très faim.

Mais le Mécanoïde se levant pour s'approcher, Alguérande se recula machinalement, inquiet, fébrile, redoutant le moindre geste de son interlocuteur.

- Ne me touche pas ! Que plus personne ne pose les doigts sur moi sans que je ne l'en aie prié ! hurla-t-il.

- Je te laisse, céda Gander en quittant l'appartement.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Comme il l'avait espéré, Alguérande s'était senti apaisé en se retrouvant dans la mer d'étoiles.

Les tâches du quotidien avaient monopolisé ses facultés et il avait pu repousser au plus profond de lui les traumatismes des récentes révélations.

Mais, malheureusement aguerri par les coups du sort, le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu être seul dans cette nouvelle épreuve.

Mécanoïde, comme tout le personnel médical du _Pharaon_, Soublette était l'une des psychologues du bord et elle recevait Alguérande quand celui-ci ressentait le besoin de se confier.

- Est-ce que vous en voulez toujours à votre père ? questionna-t-elle doucement.

- Plus que jamais ! vitupéra le jeune homme en s'agitant dans son fauteuil.

- Mais, vous comprenez bien pourquoi il n'a pas dit un mot des agressions dont vous aviez été la victime et que votre subconscient avait refoulées ? insista-t-elle.

- Oui, je ne suis pas idiot ! Après ce que Gordan Yer m'avait fait, il savait que je ne supporterais pas de savoir qu'il y avait eu ces précédents… Il a même dû grandement bénir cette forme d'amnésie, prier pour que ça ne me revienne jamais à l'esprit !

- C'était pour votre protection, votre équilibre. Vous ne pouvez sérieusement lui en faire le reproche.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Après tout, ce n'est guère mieux de tout voir remonter à la surface alors que tant d'années se sont écoulées…

- Je comprends. Et, suite au décès de ce Khell, avez-vous interrogé votre père puisqu'il était le dernier à connaître la vérité ? poursuivit Soublette.

De la tête, Alguérande acquiesça.

- Léllanya a toujours usé des mêmes méthodes pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle organisait régulièrement des soirées, des orgies plutôt, afin de satisfaire ses instincts les plus bas, dans la violence car elle n'a jamais considéré l'amour comme un sentiment doux – elle ignorait ce que c'était au demeurant. C'est au cours des six derniers mois qu'elle m'y a fait participer – là encore elle avait tout fait filmer… Heureusement, mon père l'a abattue avant la quatrième orgie qu'elle projetait ! Sa mort, la cicatrice à ma joue, ça a submergé les souvenirs de ces soirées de libations. Et il aura fallu que ce soit Norys, avec son amour, qui me ramène des années en arrières, à ce jour où c'était moi qui avait infligé une terrible blessure à mon père ! Trixhe Muhel, qui avait été de toutes les parties fines de Léllanya, qui n'avait jamais rien ignoré de la captivité et des viols infligés à mon père, il a voulu s'octroyer un dernier petit plaisir.

Alguérande reposa son verre d'eau.

- Un dernier plaisir, c'était le cas de le dire, ironisa-t-il avec aigreur, puisqu'il a été tué dans la foulée ! Et durant le mois qui a suivi ces sanglantes retrouvailles avec celui que je découvrais être mon père, le temps passé dans la grotte où Khell m'avait caché, je n'ai jamais autant dormi de ma vie. Il a tout fait pour que ce souvenir, ou cette absence de souvenirs, sombre dans l'oubli, que la blessure guérisse et que je ne ressente plus aucune douleur qui aurait pu me faire comprendre ce qui s'était passé au chalet ! Et il aura encore fallu un an avant que je me trouve une vraie famille et que l'amour des miens finisse d'enterrer ce passé… A présent, il faut que je le renvoie d'où il vient. J'ai ma propre famille, et même si Alveyron a reçu si tôt sa balafre, je ferai tout pour les préserver de tout ce mal qui rôde ! C'est mon rôle !

- Il importe que vous fassiez la paix avec vous-même, Algie, pour pouvoir veiller sereinement sur votre foyer. Et vous avez à pardonner à votre père ce silence qui a dû terriblement le faire souffrir durant toutes ces années, redoutant justement les réminiscences qui se sont produites !

- Ça prendra du temps… lâcha Alguérande. Il m'a dissimulé cette réalité, il n'aurait pas dû !

- Il ne voulait pas vous traumatiser. Je crois qu'il savait pertinemment que vous en aviez déjà bien trop vu, enduré, depuis votre plus tendre enfance ! Ce que vous ignoriez ne pouvait vous faire de mal !

- Je sais… Mais il a quand même pris là une grave décision me concernant !

- Comme vous le dites, Alguérande, l'apaisement viendra avec le temps, sourit la psychologue. Votre père vous aime à la folie, vous ne devez jamais douter de lui !

Le jeune homme passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

- Si, je n'arrive plus à lui faire entière confiance, souffla-t-il. Je ne peux que me demander ce qu'il peut bien encore me cacher ! ?

- Vous pourriez en parler, tous les deux.

- Oui, un jour, je suppose… Maintenant, excusez-moi, Soublette, mais j'ai à prendre mon service sur la passerelle.

- Ma porte vous est ouverte, de jour comme de nuit, rappela cette dernière.

Avec un sourire de remerciement, Alguérande quitta le cabinet.


	9. Chapter 9

_Crédit _: Les _Metal Bloody Saloon _et les Octodians sont la création d'Aerandir Linaewen. Je ne fais que les emprunter avec sa permission

**9.**

Tout en pinçant les cordes de sa harpe, Clio avait posé son regard d'or sur son ami borgne et balafré.

- Algie file du mauvais coton, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ inclina positivement la tête tout en humant l'arôme de son verre de vin.

- Il m'en veut à un point que je n'imagine pas ! avoua alors le grand Pirate balafré. J'ai pourtant pris la seule décision qui s'imposait ! Il en avait déjà bien trop vu ! Je ne pouvais lui imposer ces souvenirs, en mon âme et conscience ! Ai-je eu tort, Clio ?

- Non. Tu étais son père, tu avais à le protéger. Et puis, tu l'as toi-même appris bien plus tard ! répondit la Jurassienne. Sans compter qu'à l'époque, bien que tu aies enfin réalisé que Léllanya avait réussi à tomber enceinte de toi, tu ne ressentais pas encore vraiment de l'instinct paternel envers ce jeune ado qui t'avait presque mis les tripes à l'air !

- Si seulement j'avais eu idée du calvaire que ce pauvre gosse avait enduré ! soupira Albator, accablé, sa joue marquée appuyée contre son poing. Mais je crois que d'avoir appris, sept ans auparavant, son existence, le jour où j'ai tué Léllanya et que je lui ai infligé sa balafre, je ne ressentais en fait que haine, au souvenir de ce qu'elle m'avait imposé sur ce foutu lit en forme de cœur – quelle ironie, elle qui en était dépourvue !

Clio inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, pensive.

- Alguérande et toi partagez un passé de souffrances. Cela devrait vous rapprocher. Hors j'ai là l'impression qu'il vous éloigne l'un de l'autre !

- En effet… Algie a bien le caractère de la famille, jusqu'au côté un tantinet rancunier ! Je sais qu'il a compris pourquoi j'avais tu ces agressions. Mais le choc émotionnel est dur à surmonter au vu de ces révélations !

Son ami demeurant silencieux, la Jurassienne se garda bien de la moindre parole, sachant qu'elle devait lui laisser le choix de reprendre, ou non, la conversation.

- J'espère qu'Alguérande saura être prudent si le hasard le remet en présence de ce jeune Suisse, fit enfin Albator. Algie est bien trop vulnérable en ce moment. Après toutes ces agressions, et nous ne savons que trop comment s'est terminée la dernière de Gordan Yer, il ne peut que légitimement se demander comment cela tournerait si on lui permettait de décider ! Et Madaryne a été formelle : il n'aurait opposé aucune résistance si Norys avait été plus entreprenant dans les jardins du château !

- Je crois que cela se comprend, non ?

- Alguérande a connu le pire dès le tout début. Il n'a finalement fait ses découvertes et expériences que très tard, sa tendre adolescence brisée par les Carsinoés et tout ce cortège d'horreurs ! poursuivit encore le grand Pirate balafré. Il n'a rien connu des inévitables tentations d'une vie de pensionnaire au Collège, les découvertes de tous les amours… Mais même si j'ai la certitude qu'il ne sera pas infidèle à Mady, il doit être la proie de bien des tiraillements !

- Il faut lui faire confiance, assura la Jurassienne. Tu ne peux pas le protéger de tout, tout le temps. Alguérande est adulte !

- C'est mon enfant !

- Et tu l'aimes, bien plus que ta propre vie, conclut Clio.

* * *

L'_Arcadia_ continuant de traverser la mer d'étoiles, son capitaine était revenu sur la passerelle.

- Clio dort ? s'enquit Toshiro.

- Après tout ce qu'elle a descendu comme bouteilles, cela n'a rien d'étonnant, rit le grand Pirate balafré.

- Je sens que cela implique une très prochaine modification de notre cap pour aller ravitailler au plus proche _Metal Bloody Saloon_ d'Erkhatellwanshir.

- Oui, projette-moi sur le grand écran la galactocarte des environs, je te prie.

- Tout de suite, Albator.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Nous allons plus que joindre l'utile à l'agréable, mon vieux Toshy : Gun Frontier n'est qu'à quelques jours de vol et selon le dernier message en date de Warius, il devrait s'y trouver quand nous serons en approche !

- Bonne nouvelle, en effet, se réjouit le Grand Ordinateur du cuirassé vert. Ce sera un bon moment que de voler de concert avec le _Karyu _! J'ai hâte !

Albator s'assombrit.

- Aucune nouvelle d'Alguérande ?

- Le gamin est en complet silence radio. Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il t'évite un moment, apaise son âme. Ensuite, n'aie aucun doute, il te reviendra !

- J'espère…


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

_ A pas feutrés, Alguérande s'approcha du chalet, le contourna avant de s'agenouiller sous l'escalier de bois menant à la terrasse arrière._

_ Il sourit à la vue du spectacle devant lui, à quelques pas seulement._

_ Une version de lui âgée de huit ans se tenait sous la douche extérieure bricolée par Khell. Il finissait de se rincer, avant de s'enrouler dans le grand essuie de bain tenu par le Pirate._

_ - Tu souris, Khell ? interrogea le garçonnet._

_ - Oui, il aura fallu un an, mais tu as enfin la taille et le poids de ton âge. Les privations de Léllanya ne t'affaiblissent plus. Tu es un superbe petit garçon !_

_ - Je t'aime beaucoup, Khell !_

_ - Et moi donc ! Depuis toujours._

_ Alguérande se serra contre le Pirate, appréciant le câlin._

_ - Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, hein ?_

_ - Jamais, mon grand ! Je te l'ai juré, sur ma vie, depuis le jour de ta venue au monde, quasi !_

_ Une lueur apaisée illumina les prunelles grises du garçonnet alors qu'il se séchait avant de se rhabiller._

_ - Mia-Kun ! jeta-t-il alors que la chatte venait de se faufiler entre ses jambes pour courir après un lapereau._

_ Et il éclata de rire._

Alguérande ronronna encore un moment sous la couette puis se réveilla alors que la radio se mettait en marche.

« C'était le bon temps. C'est là que j'ai su ce que c'était que le bonheur ! Merci pour ce précieux cadeau, Khell. Tu m'as donné sept années de béatitude, en dépit de la rigueur de ta formation. Sans elles, je n'aurais jamais supporté toutes les épreuves qui ont suivi ! Tu m'as mené jusqu'à l'adolescence, tu as fait de moi un homme, avant de mon confier à l'autre homme qui allait le plus m'aimer au monde, mon père ! ».

* * *

Au Mess des Officiers du _Pharaon_, Alguérande prit la tasse de café que Gander venait de lui servir.

- Merci.

- Tu as meilleure mine qu'à notre départ, remarqua le Mécanoïde. La thérapie avec Soublette semble faire effet.

- Oui, je me sens mieux. Je retrouve une paix intérieure qui n'est pas du luxe.

- Vraiment ? insista Gander.

- Oui ! Je viens peut-être d'apprendre ce qui m'était arrivé, cela fait partie d'un passé éteint depuis de nombreuses années et je ne pourrai absolument rien y changer. Depuis, bien de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, je n'ai pas à m'enferrer dans un marasme qui ne peut que m'apporter un ulcère ! Bon, je ne vais pas commencer à siffloter à longueur de journée non plus, mais le travail sur moi-même a porté ses fruits. J'ai juste encore besoin d'un peu de temps.

- Ça me soulage de le savoir, sourit le Mécanoïde.

- Désolé d'avoir un peu invivable depuis le départ, s'excusa le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve. Heureusement que tu es d'une infinie patience !

- Pas de souci, Algie, assura Gander. Je n'ai pas les turpitudes des êtres biologiques. Ma vie à moi est beaucoup plus simple, j'ai donc tout le temps à prendre soin de ceux à qui je tiens !

- Merci, redit Alguérande. On se fait une partie de squash tout à l'heure ?

- Avec plaisir ! Je pourrai te bousculer ?

- Oui, mais pas trop, je suis beaucoup plus fragile que toi, ma boîte de conserve préférée !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je contrôle parfaitement la puissance hydraulique de mes articulations ! Je suis vraiment très heureux de te retrouver dans de bonnes dispositions !

- Passe-moi plutôt le sirop d'érable pour mes pancakes, c'est cela la priorité du moment !

* * *

Pour finir de retrouver son équilibre au quotidien, Alguérande avait appelé l'_Arcadia_ et vu le visage de son père apparaître sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Mon papa ! Oh, bonjour, Warius !

- Heureux de te revoir, Algie, fit l'ancien colonel de la République Indépendante. Tu as bonne mine !

- Ça va bien dans ma peau et dans la tête. Je voulais que tu le saches, papa. Et puis, avant que l'occasion ne se présente de te l'assurer de vive voix, je tenais à ce que tu saches que tu avais jadis pris la bonne décision. Tu m'as épargné, il y a des années, et ça m'a fait grand bien de ne rien savoir. Maintenant, je n'ignore plus rien, et j'arrive aussi à vivre avec. C'est moi qui n'ai pas été très correct dans cette histoire ! Je t'aime, mon papa !

- Et moi je t'adore, mon grand, fit Albator, avec un soulagement sans nom.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

- Je suivrai vos ordres, général. Mais cela sera loin d'être tâche aisée.

- Voilà pourquoi vous aurez un conseiller de première force, commandant Waldenheim. Il connait comme personne le monde des Pirates. Il saura vous assister. D'ailleurs, sur ce coup, c'est le _Pharaon_ qui sera sous bouclier d'invisibilité, en appui, et vous à bord de l'autre cuirassé.

- Mais, de qui parlez-vous, général ?

Joal Hurmonde esquissa un sourire.

- D'Ilian Waldenheim, de votre père, bien évidemment !

- Oh !

Gander posa un verre de thé fumant devant son commandant.

- Nous partons chercher les aspirants vendus ?

- Oui. Nous commencerons pas fouiller les fichiers d'enchères du Marché de Torguèse.

- Mais, même Toshiro n'a pas pu les forcer !

- Nous aurons un mandat.

- Comme si des Pirates ou autres pillards allaient s'y soumettre ! ne put s'empêcher d'objecter le Mécanoïde.

- Nous aurons quelques moyens de persuasion, gloussa Alguérande. A commencer par le cadeau que m'a fait mon père.

- Cette arme est somptueuse, parfaite.

- Un gravity saber. Je ne pense pas m'en servir un jour, mais c'est un présent précieux… mais tellement triste !

- Comment cela ? s'étonna le second du _Pharaon_.

- Je suis ce qu'il n'a pas pu devenir, ce dont les Pirates l'ont privé. Il aurait tellement fait merveille, bien mieux que moi ! Et le militaire que je suis reçoit en ce jour un cadeau Pirate ! Je suis…

- Heureux ?

- Oui.

Le _Pharaon_ et l'_Arcadia_ avaient fait jonction passant tout d'abord tous les deux sous bouclier d'invisibilité.

- Pour changer, je te confie mon cuirassé, Gander. Je vais sur l'_Arcadia_ pour remplir notre mission. Nous nous retrouverons au Marché de Torguèse, pour commencer à piser les Académiciens vendus. Accompagne l'_Arcadia_ mais quoi qu'il arrive, ne te dévoile pas !

- A tes ordres, commandant.

- Merci, Gander. Mais, bien enregistré : quoi qu'il arrive ! ?

- Oui. Que redoutes-tu ?

- Nous entrons sur des territoires Pirates et pillards… L'_Arcadia_ est réputé, on sait qu'en dépit de son pavillon noir, il est du côté de la flotte terrestre… Nous serons des cibles toutes désignées…

- Et, qui redoutes-tu ? insista encore Gander.

- Namgandylle. La nouvelle Reine des Pirates. Mon père et moi ne pouvons qu'être sur ses tablettes, à détruire… Elle dispose d'une escadrille de cuirassés de premier ordre… Avant même de voir les registres des enchères, je suis certain qu'elle a acquis plus d'un Académicien ! Les lui reprendre ne sera pas tâche aisée… Même en payant.

- De quel budget disposons-nous ? s'enquit le Mécanoïde.

- Illimité ! Mais ça ne me réconforte guère, soupira le jeune homme en vidant son verre de thé.

* * *

- Bienvenue à bord, mon grand.

- Merci, papa ! Mais, j'espère que tu es bien conscient de ce que le faire implique ? Je ne suis pas là en tant que ton fils ?

- Je suis à vos ordres, commandant Waldenheim !

- Merci, papa, fit alors entièrement sincèrement Alguérande. Je prends le commandement, tu acceptes ?

- Oui. Toshiro, tu l'enregistres dans notre livre de bord ?

- C'est déjà fait ! J'ai hâte de te voir en action, à ce bord, Algie, même si ce ne fut pas la première fois !

- D'agréables souvenirs, dans une autre guerre de folie, siffla Alguérande en empoignant la grande barre de bois de l'_Arcadia_. Toshiro, réacteurs à pleine puissance, direction le Marché de Torguèse !

- Tout de suite, commandant !

* * *

Clio avait servi le père et le fils en red bourbon, puis s'était retirée en emportant une bouteille de saké.

Alguérande leva son verre à la santé de son père.

- Toi et moi, militaires ou Pirates, nous voilà réunis comme jamais ! Tu rejoins mon monde, et moi le tien. Et il nous faut sauver les Académiciens.

- Nous les ramènerons, je te le promets !

- Merci, mon papa !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Myol Kort jeta le mandat à la face de son interlocuteur.

- Je me fous de ton mandat. C'est un mandat militaire, quelle que soit la flotte, et je ne me soumets à aucune ! Remballe ton uniforme, ton arme, et tes cuirassés.

- Pourquoi, « cuirassés » au pluriel ?

- Comme si nous n'étions pas équipés pour localiser les vaisseaux en approche. Il y a l'_Arcadia_ de ce traître de Pirate et, forcément, vu ta présence, le _Pharaon_ que tu commandes, Waldenheim ! Nous te connaissons, tous. Ta tête est mise à un prix que tu n'imagines même pas. Nagmandylle vient, rien que pour toi ! Elle va te baiser, dans les grandes largeurs, toi et ton père. Elle est programmée pour ça !

- Oui, et ça nous ne l'ignorons pas. Et moi, je veux juste tes registres, commissaire-priseur ! Tu as intérêt à me laisser faire sinon mes cuirassés vont atomiser ta petite entreprise !

Et faisant sortir l'enchérisseur qui avait tenté de taper l'incruste dans le bureau, Alguérande se pencha sur les claviers des ordinateurs.

- Toshy, Ark, les mégas ordinateurs, c'est à vous de jouer ! Cette fois, piratez-moi ce système, je dois retrouver les Académiciens !

- Nous nous en occupons. Tu as la clé d'accès à ces ordis ?

- La prenant dans la poche du commissaire-priseur, Alguérande l'inséra dans la colonne des ordinateurs du Marché.

- Lance tes virus, Toshy !

* * *

- Algie ?

- Ce n'est pas bon, papa. Nagmandylle la Reine Pirate les a tous achetés !

- Ca simplifie ton enquête, non ?

- Et ça me met face à la pire adversaire possible… Elle ne négociera jamais !

- Dire que je pensais qu'il suffirait de faire parler les armes…

- On y viendra, gronda Alguérande. Ta seule tactique, mon papa. C'est un peu dépassé, non ?

- Jamais ! Le sang appelle le sang. Et c'est l'épée haute levée que j'ai forgé ma réputation. Elle demeure, même si je ne suis plus un vrai Pirate. Je suis un tueur sanguinaire, Algie.

- Je sais. Et je suis issu de ton sang ! J'ai en moi l'amour de tous les êtres, animaux, humains, mais j'ai aussi la détermination de remplir la mission fixée. Toshiro, les résultats de ton piratage ?

- Nagmandylle est en route, elle sera là sous peu ! Et elle ne rendra jamais ses acquisitions.

Alguérande eut un soupir.

- Sauf en combat singulier, à la Pirate. Je la défierai ! rugit Albator

- C'est ma mission. Ce sera à moi de le faire, contra Alguérande. Tu m'as donné un gravity saber.

- Mais je ne t'ai pas appris à t'en servir. Contrairement à Alhannis, tu n'as pas été initié aux subtilités de l'escrime…

- En ce cas, ce sera un bon vieux duel ! Sans le sable ni le village de bois de Gun Frontier ! Je la défierai, à n'importe quel prix et dans n'importe quelles conditions ! Je suis un officier de la flotte terrestre, papa, et je dois aller au bout de mes déterminations et convictions ! Ne m'arrête pas, et encore moins ne me fais pas la leçon !

- J'essayais juste de…

- La ferme ! J'ai à travailler !

Alguérande passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Désolé, les mots ont dépassé ma pensée…

- Non, tu es adulte, dur, et tu fais passer la mission avant ta tendresse naturelle. Je suis heureux de te voir ainsi, Algie, je sais que tu es armé pour ce monde de folie.

- Je peux quand même avoir un câlin ?

- Et comment, Algie !

* * *

Interminable silhouette longiligne aux formes parfaite, la quarantaine resplendissante, crinière de suie effleurant le sol, yeux bleu glace, lèvres rouge sang, Nagmandylle se tenait droite et fière sur la passerelle de son _Squeleddon_.

- Mes petits Pirates préférés, j'arrive ! Je veux boire ta jeunesse, Alguérande, et je veux me repaître de ton expérience, Albator ! Je vous veux tous les deux, et vous allez être mes trophées !

* * *

Se redressant, Albator capta le regard interrogateur de Gander.

- Oui, c'est ainsi que les parents Humains bordent et embrassent leur enfant pour qu'il dorme paisiblement.

- Je n'avais jamais assisté à cela. Algie a l'air sir serein !

- Oui, répéta le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ en finissant de relever la couette sur les épaules de son fils à la chevelure fauve. Nagmandylle ?

- Elle sera là dans moins de douze heures.

- Alguérande a juste le temps de se reposer. Il sera prêt !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

- Je n'aime pas du tout être dans cette position, ragea Alguérande qui bien qu'il ait dormi comme un bébé, tournait à présent comme un lion en cage à quelques pas du fauteuil de son père sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

- La confrontation est de toute façon inévitable, remarqua ce dernier. Alors autant attendre ici Nagmandylle de pied ferme !

- Sa réputation la précède… Cette femme est aussi belle que dangereuse !

- Oui, c'est une Reine Pirate, sourit Albator. Et vu qu'un Rassemblement Royal est prévu pour la fin du mois, elle doit plus que jamais asseoir son titre et son pouvoir sur les bandes qui sont sous ses ordres.

- Un Rassemblement Royal ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler…

- Pourtant, tu as été en coulisses plus d'une fois, Léllanya t'y ayant traîné.

- Ça ne me dit toujours pas de quoi il s'agit !

- La réunion des Reines et Rois Pirates, pour faire le point sur les territoires, les projets d'expansion, marchander aussi des lieux de rapines voire échanger des bandes.

- Oui, cela coulait de source, j'aurais dû le deviner tout seul ! Bref, une sorte de parade de tout ce monde. Je serais curieux de savoir quelles peuvent être les tractions de ce Rassemblement là.

- Franchement, c'est le cadet de mes soucis ! ne put s'empêcher de siffler le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Il fronça le sourcil.

- Le _Squeleddon_ ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Il faudrait que tu me dises ce que tu attends de moi vu que le _Pharaon_ n'est pas sensé être là et donc demeurant sous bouclier d'invisibilité !

- Je crains de devoir calquer mon comportement sur celui de Nagmandylle. Ça dépendra du fait si elle répond ou non à mes questions !

- Elle ne te dira rien, glissa le grand Pirate balafré.

- En ce cas, elle écoutera la douce voix des canons de ton cuirassé !

- Oui, ça me va !

* * *

Confortablement assise dans un grand fauteuil rond, Nagmandylle faisait face aux six membres de son escouade de commandos.

- Vous avez bien compris ce que vous avez à faire ?

- C'est limpide, ma Reine ! On vous les ramène tous les deux !

- Et je les veux en parfait état, sourit la Reine Pirate.

- Vous serez satisfaite !

* * *

Gander sursauta.

- Comment cela, Alguérande et son père ne sont plus à bord de l'_Arcadia_ ? !

- Ce ne peut qu'être une navette d'abordage occultée, gronda Toshiro. Elle s'est collée à l'un de nos sas et ils se sont directement connectés à mes circuits pour faire tourner en boucle les caméras de surveillance des coursives. Et en combinaison thermique, ils ont pu tromper mes autres détecteurs… J'étais aveugle et sourd, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui arrivé. Ce n'était pas une irruption pour un assassinat, sinon…

- Oui, j'ai parfaitement compris ! gronda le Mécanoïde. Nagmandylle a frappé la première, avec audace. Ça lui ressemble bien ! En revanche, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle les aurait fait enlever.

- Je crains qu'Albator n'ait un certain abonnement avec les Reines Pirates, maugréa Toshiro. En même temps, je suppose que si j'étais une femme, je serais très sensible à son charme et à celui d'Alguérande !

- De quoi parles-tu ? s'étonna le second du _Pharaon_.

- Des circonstances de la naissance d'Algie.

- Ah, bien sûr ! Je n'avais pas fait le lien. Il faut dire que ces deux-là s'entendent si bien que je zappe ce qui s'est réellement passé à l'origine ! Quoi, Nagmandylle voudrait un héritier ?

- Ce serait envisageable. Ou plus simplement encore s'amuser !

- Comment les récupère-t-on ?

- Je n'arrive déjà pas à localiser le _Squeleddon_… Ça ne va pas être coton…

- Il y a pourtant bien quelque chose à faire ! ? vitupéra Gander.

- Oui, on va se rendre sur la station spatiale où doit avoir lieu le Rassemblement Royal ! décida Toshiro.

- En ce cas : réacteurs à pleine puissance !

* * *

Nagmandylle se pencha sur les deux prisonniers endormis.

- Vous êtes superbes, l'un et l'autre, murmura-t-. J'avoue ne pas savoir lequel de vous deux ranimer en premier. Enfin, cela n'a en réalité aucune importance, j'ai tout mon temps !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

- Si tu veux faire les choses dans les règles, il faut te procurer une grande cage et un lit en forme de cœur ! persifla Alguérande.

- Ah oui ?

- C'est ainsi qu'a opéré une autre Reine Pirate, jadis. J'en suis la preuve vivante !

- Je ne l'ignore pas, sourit Nagmandylle. Léllanya savait vivre et s'envoyer en l'air !

- Ta stratégie semble différente, remarqua le jeune homme en agitant les chaînes qui le retenaient étroitement dans la cellule. Ce ne sera pas très pratique, pour toi et pour moi, d'agir dans ces conditions !

- C'était juste histoire de t'assurer de ma détermination. Et que je ne referai pas les erreurs de ta génitrice, déclara Nagmandylle. Tu disposeras de plus de libertés que n'en a eues ton père, fit-elle en appuyant sur l'un des boutons de sa télécommande.

Les chaînes se relâchèrent.

- Mes commandos vont t'amener à ta véritable cellule. Je te conseille de ne rien tenter d'idiot. Ils sont plutôt bons, comme ton père et toi avez pu le constater !

- Hormis tomber par surprise sur les gens et les gazer, ils sont vraiment capables de quelque chose ? ironisa Alguérande.

- Lève le petit doigt et tu le découvriras. Je ne te le conseille pas !

- Oui, ce serait dommage qu'ils abîment ton petit jouet !

- Mais ne crois pas non plus qu'en te faisant massacrer, cela t'évitera de passer par ma couche !

- Toujours les mêmes illusions. Toujours les mêmes désirs ! Tu perdras, toi aussi, un jour ou l'autre !

- Bravade inutile, ta situation est sans issue !

Alguérande en était parfaitement conscient, mais il se garda bien de le reconnaître.

« Il va pourtant bien falloir qu'on s'en sorte, une fois de plus ! ».

Mais face à quatre commandos Pirates, le jeune homme fit profil bas, préférant observer son univers afin de saisir sa véritable chance, le moment venu.

* * *

Gander et Toshiro avaient une nouvelle fois fait le point.

- Nous ne pouvons pas aller au Rassemblement Royal avec seulement nos deux cuirassés… Mais tout nous est hostile dans ces zones galactiques. Y a-t-il d'éventuels alliés qui pourraient nous épauler, être là à temps ? questionna le Mécanoïde.

- En fait, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il faille tabler sur une action en force, remarqua le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

- Il n'empêche que les forces en présence sont démesurées, objecta encore le second du _Pharaon_. En affrontement direct ou par ruse, nous n'arriverons jamais à nous infiltrer sur le _Squeleddon_ de Nagmandylle ! Et elle gardera soigneusement ses deux prisonniers de choix…

Gander passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- C'est donc vraiment tout ce qu'elle veut d'Algie et de son père ? reprit-il. Du plaisir ?

- Tout comme Léllanya, auparavant, fit Toshiro, sombre. Elle sait reconnaître un étalon de première puissance ! Ensuite, c'est de façon tout aussi simple la revente de balafrés légendaires ! Alguérande et Albator sont des seigneurs des étoiles, au même titre que cette Reine Pirate ! Ils sont des prises de choix. Nagmandylle ne leur fera pas trop de mal, pas tout de suite.

- Nous devons donc mettre le peu de temps dont nous disposons à profit pour échafauder quelque chose qui ressemble à une opération de sauvetage ! rugit le Mécanoïde. Il est hors de question de laisser nos deux amis servir de partenaires non consentants à cette folle !

- Oui, ils sont dans de sales draps, même s'ils sont en soie !

* * *

Si Nagmandylle avait parlé d'une cellule, il s'agissait plutôt d'une sorte de studio, très confortable, mais totalement verrouillé de l'extérieur !

Alguérande n'avait dès lors aucune possibilité de fuir, il avait soigneusement tout vérifié, devinant sans effort que les caméras devaient renvoyer le moindre de ses gestes à la capitaine du cuirassé Royal.

- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes aussi, Nagmandylle ? jeta-t-il. Vas-tu faire comme Léllanya : faire de moi un zombie juste capable de t'honorer ? Car je suis marié et il est hors de question que je trompe ma femme avec une de petite vertu comme toi ! Oui, il te faudra me passer sur le corps, et m'avoir enlevé toute volonté pour parvenir à tes fins !

Le visage de la Reine Pirate s'afficha sur l'un des écrans de télévision.

- Oui, ce sont là les seules méthodes qu'il reste pour obtenir des mâles comme vous ce que vous nous refusez farouchement ! Je vais d'abord me régaler de ta jeunesse. Ensuite je me frotterai à l'expérience de ton père ! Comment pourrait-on résister à ne pas abuser de si somptueux lions en cage ? ! Pas une femelle normalement constituée ! Et une fois que j'aurai eu mon plaisir, ce seront des légendes vivantes qui me rapporteront un pactole jamais égalé ! A bientôt, Alguérande Waldenheim !

!


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Par acquis de conscience, Alguérande avait à nouveau passé le studio au peigne fin, ayant la certitude qu'il ne disposait d'aucun objet pouvait tenir lieu d'arme, et que la majorité des bibelots décoratifs étaient tout bonnement scellés aux meubles et murs !

- Un décor… Une parfaite mise en scène. Les dieux seuls savent combien de fois cet endroit a servi !

Au soir chronologique du bord, Nagmandylle était revenue auprès de son prisonnier de choix, un menu pour trois ayant été servi.

- Tu devrais faire honneur à ce repas, je l'ai composé en personne.

- Déjà que nous allons passer la même soirée, grinça Alguérande. Autant limiter nos points communs ! Qui va se rincer l'œil en se collant aux écrans de contrôle des caméras ?

- C'est ma vie strictement privée. Les enregistrements ne seront que pour moi !

La porte du studio s'ouvrant à nouveau, Alguérande esquissa un sourire à l'adresse de son père.

- De quoi ? gronda le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, sur ses gardes, la mine évocatrice, souhaitant visiblement en découdre avec les trois commandos qui l'escortaient mais avant même qu'il puisse se retourner, ils étaient ressortis.

- Nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses prioritaires ! décréta Alguérande en s'asseyant à table pour entamer le repas.

- De quoi ? s'étrangla son père qui s'était préparé à tout sauf à une discussion sérieuse ! Algie ?

- J'ai à présent à te faire part des révélations que m'a faites le général Hurmonde en me confiant cette mission, commença-t-il.

- Non, c'est à moi de le faire, intervint la Reine Pirate. Je suis Nagmandylle, sans doute la plus audacieuse taupe que la Flotte terrestre ait formée et mise en place depuis bien des décennies !

- Une taupe ? hoqueta encore le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

* * *

- Cela remonte à l'époque où votre père et grand-père, Skendar Waldenheim, ne parvenait pas à prendre l'ascendant sur les Pirates, dont un certain Lothar Grudge. Un plan a donc été mis au point pour les infiltrer de l'intérieur, au plus profond, au plus dangereux, la tâche d'une vie, voire de plusieurs afin de pouvoir en tromper le plus grand nombre, si pas tous ! J'ai donc été formée pour oublier jusqu'à mes galons de jeune Académicienne pour devenir, d'abord une jeune marchande ambitieuse, et un jour être considérée comme une Reine Pirate. Depuis, tout en commandant les inévitables pillages devant nourrir ma bande et celles sous mes ordres, je n'ai cessé de renseigner la Flotte. Mais dans ces zones galactiques particulières, je peux transmettre toutes les infos, vos cuirasses sont impuissants et complètement en sous-effectif. Ce que je fais en ce jour est ma première véritable action.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, intervint Albator. Quel est votre rôle en cette situation précise, Nagmandylle ?

- L'autre jour, j'ai été dépêchée en toute urgence au Marché de Torguèse pour récupérer les Académiciens, les racheter afin qu'ils ne soient pas éparpillés, et donc impossibles à retrouver. Je devais les garder jusqu'au moment où l'on m'enverrait du renfort, ou non. Et puis on m'a dit de m'assurer de vos personnes, sous le plus vieux prétexte qui soit, et qui avait tant fonctionné par le passé puisque autant les femelles que les mâles ne songent qu'à vous sauter dessus ! Il n'y a malheureusement que trop de précédents dans les violences qui vous ont été faites. Je suis désolée de vous imposer d'inévitables réminiscences. Je comprendrais que vous ne me le pardonniez jamais.

Alguérande reposa ses couverts.

- Nous n'avons pas le luxe de nous pencher sur le passé. Nous sommes au cœur du _Squeleddon_, là où nous ne serions jamais parvenus autrement ! Mais selon l'adage bien connu de tous, il est plus difficile de sortir d'une prison que d'y rentrer ! D'autant plus qu'en ce cas précis, nous avons à repartir avec les Académiciens.

- Ton _Pharaon_ et mon _Arcadia_ sont…

- La vérité ne peut être divulguée, papa ! intima Alguérande. Sinon, je t'aurais parlé de Nagd, avant !

- Quoi, Gander et Toshiro ne peuvent…

- Jamais ! Il y va de la sécurité de Nagmandylle, des quelques-uns qui n'ignorent rien de son combat, de la réussite de cette mission de plusieurs générations ! Nous devrons nous en sortir autrement, papa. Et nous aurons à faire au plus vite passer un message pour que Toshy et Gander ne tentent rien de désespéré pour nous venir en aide !

- Il y a l'ébauche d'un plan, ou bien tu fonctionnes totalement au radar, Alguérande ?

- Oui, et il commence dès ce soir. Finis ton dessert, papa, et tu seras ramené en cellule.

- Et toi ? s'inquiéta le grand Pirate balafré.

Nagmandylle fixa Alguérande dans les yeux.

- Nous avons à fournir les enregistrements vidéos attendus par tous les autres Pirates depuis qu'ils savent que je me suis capturée deux étalons splendides.

- Là, j'ai peur de comprendre.

- Tu as parfaitement saisi ! C'est ma mission, papa, cela ne se discute pas !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

L'œil expert, Nagmandylle avait visionné les enregistrements sans en perdre une minute.

- Tu es vraiment devenue une Pirate jusqu'au bout des ongles, remarqua Alguérande. Tu te régales, ne le nie pas !

- C'est une vérité intergalactique que ton père et toi êtes taillés comme des dieux, gloussa-t-elle. Le prétexte simpliste de vous avoir pour prisonniers soumis à mes désirs ne pouvait qu'être gobé par tous ! Le côté piratesque a du bon quand il s'agit de profiter de la vie…

Nagmandylle redevint sérieuse.

- J'espère que les tiens ne tomberont jamais sur ces enregistrements car bien que simulées, les étreintes sont particulièrement convaincantes.

- C'était le but, non ?

- Là, c'est toi qui es cynique !

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que mon père ne revive pas une telle situation, même si ce n'est que de la comédie. Je suis désolé, mais contrairement à l'accord passé, il n'y aura pas d'enregistrements de vos ébats !

- Si. J'ai tout prévu, viens voir.

Passant dans sa chambre, la Reine Pirate alluma un autre de ses ordinateurs. Elle ouvrit le médaillon qu'elle portait autour du cou et en sortit une puce mémoire pour la connecter.

- Cela fait un moment qu'ils sont dans leurs caissons. Le moment est venu d'en sortir un.

- Tu as créé des répliques Mécanoïdes de mon père et de moi !

- Je me suis dit que ça pourrait toujours être utile…

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi, grinça le jeune homme.

- En tout cas, ça l'est aujourd'hui ! Et je me servirai de ta réplique par la suite.

- Ca va te faire bizarre.

- Moins que notre comédie de l'autre nuit. Avec tes joues roses, vu que tu semble beaucoup plus jeune que tu ne l'es en réalité, j'ai l'impression de commettre un crime vu la différence d'âge entre nous ! En revanche, mets ce temps à profit pour échafauder un plan d'évasion !

- Je nous verrais bien mettre les bouts lors de notre revente au Marchés Royaux… murmura Alguérande, pensif, mais sans en dire plus.

* * *

Venu sur l'_Arcadia_, Gander s'était rendu à la salle du Grand Ordinateur.

- Presque un mois que nous pistons le _Squeleddon_. Et aucune opportunité pour l'arraisonner sans que tous les vaisseaux Pirates qui naviguent dans le coin ne nous tombent dessus. Et même si nous réussissions, ce serait le repli qui s'avérerait impossible !

- Nous ne pouvons pourtant pas indéfiniment demeurer les bras croisés et les canons silencieux, protesta Toshiro. Albator et Alguérande sont entre les mains d'une nymphomane, les dieux seuls savent ce par quoi ils passent !

- Je crois que ce n'est guère un mystère ! gronda le Mécanoïde. Comme si l'un et l'autre n'étaient pas suffisamment passés par de tels sévices ! se révolta-t-il. Leurs ennemis seraient-ils à ce point dépourvus d'imagination.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'ils savent quels traumatismes cela leur causera naturellement, fit doucement Clio qui s'était silencieusement jointe à eux. Et Nagmandylle étant une femelle de leur espèce, elle ne peut qu'être sensible à la perfection physique de leurs corps. Oui, c'est bassement bestial. Cette Reine Pirate va se faire plaisir !

Gander soupira et Toshiro cliqueta de rage.

* * *

Amené à son tour sous bonne garde aux appartements de la capitaine du _Squeleddon_, Albator y avait retrouvé son fils à la chevelure fauve.

- J'espère que tu prépares notre fuite, Algie ?

- Je ne fais que cela depuis tous ces jours ! Nagd m'a fourni tous les plans de son cuirassé, des Marchés Royaux, et j'ai quotidiennement le relevé des bâtiments qui s'arriment aux docks orbitaux de cette station-lune.

- Station-lune ? interrogea Albator. Lothar, puis forcément Léllanya, ne m'en ont jamais parlé. Je savais juste que les Marchés Royaux existaient mais le simple capitaine Pirate que j'étais n'était autorisé qu'à fréquent celui de Torguèse.

- Station-lune, tout simplement parce que la station spatiale est ronde, une véritable toute petite planète. En revanche, elle a une fâcheuse tendance à être un labyrinthe, donc beaucoup plus difficile de s'y retrouver alors qu'à Torguèse toutes les sections sont parfaitement compartimentées… Mais il nous faudra faire avec la structure des Royaux !

- La faculté d'adaptation est une des meilleures qualités de notre lignée. Je te fais entière confiance et je suis à tes ordres, commandant Waldenheim !

- Merci, papa. Je t'informerai de tout, une fois que j'aurai les infos finales quand nous serons en vue de la station-lune. Ainsi tu pourras aussi faire preuve de ton esprit d'initiative !

- Aurons-nous des alliés ? s'enquit le grand Pirate balafré. Les Académiciens étant désarmés, je nous vois mal, à nous deux, déjouer toute la sécurité de ta station-lune !

- Je crois qu'au combat, toi et moi nous nous débrouillons pas mal. Ne nous sous-estime pas, papa !

- Je suis au contraire parfaitement réaliste ! grinça le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Je l'ai assez souvent entendu répéter : en face d'ennemis naturels tes talents surnaturels ne peuvent s'exprimer ! Et je te répète qu'à nos deux armes, nous ne saurons pas faire face aux hordes de Pirates, et aux Reines et Rois présents sur les Marchés !

- J'ai mon plan. Et j'aurai des alliés, en effet.

- Lesquels ? Peux-tu déjà me le dire ? Cela m'aiderait à songer à notre fuite, car connaissant ceux venus nous épauler, je pourrai affiner mes réflexes, et ce même sans rien savoir de tes intentions !

- Je l'espère bien, papa ! D'ailleurs, ce sens de la surprise, je l'ai inclus dans mon plan. Je sais que tu m'assisteras de toute ta fougue et de tes talents, mon papa. Et nous rentrerons à la maison, en rendant les Académiciens aux leurs, avant qu'ils ne partent bien réellement pour leur propre carrière.

- Qui viendra ? insista Albator.

Alguérande se pencha vers son père, même s'il savait que les appartements de Nagmandylle étaient les seuls dépourvus de caméras et de micros.

- Un vieil ami à toi, et un ami à moi !

- D'accord.

Albator fronça ensuite le sourcil.

- Pourquoi es-tu si tendu ? Ce n'est pas l'établissement de ce plan. Tu y travailles depuis si longtemps, tu ne vas pas stresser maintenant, bien que vu que l'instant approche cela serait compréhensible ! Algie ?

- Nagmandylle continue d'insister pour m'envoyer une de ses Pirates, ou de ses esclaves, pour combler les exigences de mon âge… avoua Alguérande, peiné et anxieux à la fois.

- Elle ne devrait pas.

- Oui, je suis marié ! Je le lui ai dit lors de notre entretien quand nous préparions cette opération de sauvetage… Je pensais qu'elle l'avait compris quand nous simulions pour les caméras…

- Elle veut vraiment… ?

Alguérande approcha au plus près ses lèvres de l'oreille de son père.

- Je ne peux pas encore me prononcer, mais je crains qu'elle ne soit presqu'entièrement devenue Pirate ! Je la considère comme notre ennemie, je la veux juste comme informatrice pour notre fuite ! Ensuite… Un autre temps des comptes sera venu !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

- Le _Splendide_ et le _Karyu_ sont juste derrière cette lune, sous bouclier d'invisibilité, renseigna Toshiro.

- Quatre cuirassés. C'est mieux, mais ça demeure insuffisant, gronda Gander depuis la passerelle du _Pharaon_. Et avec Alguérande et son père aux Marchés Royaux, le sauvetage relève de l'impossible avec ces dizaines de vaisseaux Pirates qui sont arrimés aux docks qui les entourent.

- Je peux rentrer dans les systèmes de surveillance et de sécurité, Nagmandylle m'a fourni les virus pour percer les codes d'accès. Cela aidera. Et nous pouvons faire entière confiance dans le sens de l'initiative de ton commandant et de mon capitaine.

- Je sais qu'ils peuvent accomplir des prodiges, mais ils n'ont sans doute jamais eu affaire à aussi forte partie, remarqua le Mécanoïde, sombre. Et comme les Pirates sont des adversaires très naturels, Algie ne pourra pas recourir à ses talents particuliers. - Nous n'avons pas d'autre option, conclut Toshiro.

- Je me conformerai à vos plans.

- Merci, Warius, firent en chœur Gander et Toshiro.

- Je viens sur l'_Arcadia_.

- Oui, c'est lui qui ouvrira le passage. Je m'y rends également, renseigna le second du _Pharaon_. Dommage que le _Deathbird_ d'Algie soit en pleines révisions et entièrement rénové, il aurait été un atout non négligeable et bienvenu !

- Nous avons toujours su ne pouvoir compter que sur le strict minimum, poursuivit Warius. Je suis heureux d'en être !

* * *

Remplaçant pour un soir sa doublure Mécanoïde, Alguérande avait exposé ses plans à la capitaine du _Squeleddon_.

- Comme lors de ma vente alors qu'ils me tenaient pour un Académicien, je serai le premier à être mis aux enchères. Mon père quittera sa propre cage pour filer me rejoindre sous la plateforme des commissaires-priseurs. Là, nous activerons nos boucliers d'invisibilité portatifs, le signal seulement captable par Gander et Toshiro. Et nous irons placer nos explosifs et brancher le compte à rebours afin de causer un maximum de dégâts. Les réparer prendra des mois aux consortiums Pirates et alors la Flotte pourra porter quelques frappes vraiment importantes à ces zones galactiques qui sont sous la coupe totale des bandes comme la tienne !

- Je me délecterai de voir tomber mes rivaux, pour m'approprier leurs territoires. Ensuite, je pourrai vraiment établir un nouvel ordre, en accord secret avec la Flotte terrestre, et rendre ces zones galactiques relativement sûres et sortir de leur enclavement bien des systèmes solaires.

- De grandes ambitions, releva le jeune homme.

- Je suis une Pirate, je me dois de réagir en tant que telle !

Nagmandylle sourit.

- Et j'ai à agir également selon l'attente de mes troupes. En l'occurrence de tous les voyeurs de ce bord qui se rincent l'œil de mes ébats sur le circuit fermé de diffusion des enregistrements. Personne d'extérieur n'y a encore accès, mais je peux compter sur leur manque absolu de discrétion en la matière pour avoir déjà colporté cette nouvelle à bien d'autres cuirassés !

La Reine Pirate se pencha vers Alguérande, effleurant ses lèvres, insinuant sa langue dans sa bouche.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'une nuit. Je ne désespère pas d'avoir ma chance, au moins une fois ! ?

- Et je demeure sur mes positions ! réitéra Alguérande quand il put reprendre son souffle. C'est à mon épouse que j'ai juré fidélité. Je ne compte pas la trahir, et encore moins pour satisfaire une envie strictement physique.

Nagmandylle eut un sourire ravi.

- Je te fais donc de l'effet, en dépit de la différence d'âge ? gloussa-t-elle.

- Comme si tu pouvais ignorer quel effet tu fais à tout qui de sexe opposé ! Tu nous as complimentés, mon père et moi, sur notre statut d'étalons, mais tu n'es pas en reste. Et tu t'es bien éclatée avec nos reflets Mécanoïdes !

- Après les avoir imprégnés de votre empreinte vocale, c'était troublant au possible. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être avec l'un de vous deux, voire les deux en même temps certaines nuits !

- J'ai vu les enregistrements… marmonna Alguérande avec une grimace de déplaisir. Tu es allée bien au-delà de la mission, tu as pris ton pied, et tu t'es fait mon père et moi avec une délectation infinie.

- J'aurais eu du mal à faire la difficile, s'amusa alors franchement Nagmandylle. Les Mécanoïdes ont été à la hauteur, mais j'aurais tellement voulu connaître les mêmes jouissances sous vos mains à tous les deux !

- Cela demeurera de l'ordre de tes fantasmes, sourit à son tour Alguérande. Tu as une imagination délirante, je suis sûr que tu feras des rêves bien supérieurs à ce que mon père et moi aurions pu te donner !

- Possible… céda la Reine Pirate. Achève de finir de m'exposer les détails de ton plan, finissons notre repas. Je nous ressers en vin !

Et la discussion se poursuivit jusqu'en milieu de nuit.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

- Tu devras être très prudent pour dissimuler la télécommande ouvrant la porte de ta cage, murmura Alguérande. Tu ne porteras pas grand-chose sur toi !

- Juste cette sorte de pagne, m'as-tu rapporté ? Mais applique ces conseils à toi, mon grand : tu seras nu !

- Oui, je sais… Nous aurons à quitter nos positions, la mienne surexposée et la tienne cachée, pour aller là où serons nos vêtements ainsi que les sacs à dos contenant explosifs et détonateurs. Ensuite, chacun pour soi, jusqu'à ce que nous rejoignions le quai d'arrimage où Nagd aura mis une navette à notre disposition pour nous ramener définitivement en sécurité. Et là, nous aurons l'appui de nos amis pour fuir loin de cet enfer !

En dépit de la tension de la situation, Albator esquissa l'ébauche d'un sourire.

- Tes Gander et Norys, mes Toshy et Warius. J'ai bien compris tes insinuations ?

- Oui, papa.

- Tu as, tout, dit à Nagmandylle ?

- Il ne le fallait pas, pour notre protection ! Je me méfie d'elle au possible !

- J'ai bien compris cela aussi. Mais, jusqu'à quel point est-elle fiable, ou non ? Tu as passé presque toute la nuit avec elle, il a vraiment fallu tout ce temps pour finaliser les derniers détails ?

- Je suppose. Elle n'a pas cessé d'essayer ses avances, je l'ai repoussée encore et encore. Mais la soirée fut effectivement longue, et je me suis réveillé dans son lit. Nous avons dû finir par tomber de sommeil tous les deux. Cela n'a aucune importance, c'est aujourd'hui qui compte et tous nos sens sont requis. Quelques heures à dormir sont un cadeau précieux qui pourra être un élément déterminant. Et toi, tu as pu te reposer ?

- A peine. Je n'ai jamais pu fermer l'œil avant un combat déterminant de toute la suite de ma vie !

- « fermer l'œil », l'expression n'aura jamais été si vraie !

- Alguérande, tu es impertinent au possible. Tu as été très mal élevé !

- Regarde-toi dans un miroir ! gloussa le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve.

L'instant d'ironie passé, les deux hommes ne pensèrent plus qu'au dangereux instant présent.

- Je te rejoins sous la plateforme des commissaires-priseurs.

- Je t'attendrai… Mais, comment pourras-tu bien quitter la scène des enchères sans être vu ?

- Nagmandylle m'y aidera. Ensuite, et surtout dès que nous serons revenus sur nos cuirassés, je ne la considérerai plus que comme une adversaire !

- Tu es bien vindicatif, mon grand…

Alguérande eut un soupir.

- Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai eu si horreur de mon rôle de taupe à l'Académie… Parce que je m'identifiais trop à mon personnage, jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un, pour tromper tout le monde ! Et Nagmandylle est peut-être l'œuvre de la Flotte, une remarquable graine prometteuse à l'époque, elle est une Pirate. Tout dans ses propos me l'a confirmé l'autre nuit ! Elle n'est qu'ambition et conquêtes de territoires ! Elle ne jouait pas, elle ne rêvait que de cette gloire. Et même si elle suivra encore les ordres de la Flotte, mais elle est perdue depuis déjà longtemps.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Le pouvoir corrompt toujours, il faut vraiment être fort pour résister à cet appel de grandeurs toujours plus infinies ! Comme toi, avec tes talents particuliers. Tu aurais pu céder au côté obscur, d'une certaine façon de parler.

- Ca a été juste… J'ai été le Monarque ! J'ai été l'Unique ! Et toutes les faiblesses me sont encore possibles… Et bien que je sois théoriquement en pleine possession de mes pouvoirs, je crains de ne céder à nouveau aux plus basses pulsions, si l'occasion s'en présentait…

- Non, je n'y crois plus un instant !

Albator étreignit les épaules de son fils aux prunelles grises.

- On va jouer une partie des plus serrées. Sois prudent, mon grand !

- Je ne peux que réussir, nous ne pouvons envisager le contraire ! Toi et moi avons à retrouver nos familles. A bientôt, papa.

* * *

A quelques minutes de la nouvelle mise aux enchères d'un seigneur des étoiles, Nagmandylle était venue voir la première de ses pièces maîtresses.

- Ils vont se régaler, à nouveau, se réjouit-elle. Dommage que je ne puisse enchérir sur mes propres pièces !

- Tout est prêt pour l'opération ? préféra interroger Alguérande tandis qu'une chaîne se glissait autour de sa taille et que les anneaux de menottes se refermaient autour de ses poignets.

- Oui. J'ai tenu tous ces engagements-là.

- Je sais…

Avec un petit rire, Nagmandylle défit l'attache du pagne qui était le seul vêtement du jeune homme que les gardes des Marchés emmenèrent alors vers la scène des enchères.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Affichant la mine blasée de quelqu'un ayant déjà vécu les enchères, indifférent à l'humiliation de sa présentation dans le plus simple appareil, Alguérande était surtout concentré sur le décompte qu'il se faisait.

Et, en parfaite synchronisation du plan établi, quand il arriva à zéro, toutes les lumières de la salle de vente s'éteignirent.

Il recracha alors la clé des menottes que Nagmandylle lui avait transmise d'un baiser et se libéra, filant par le passage repéré lors de son arrivée, poussant la porte de l'issue de secours menant sous la plateforme de la salle des commissaires-priseurs, y retrouvant son père déjà habillé de pied en cape.

- Dépêche-toi d'enfiler les vêtements préparés par Nagd, boucle ton ceinturon, chaque seconde compte !

Ne perdant effectivement pas un instant, Alguérande s'habilla, finissant par les armes avant d'attraper le sac à dos contenant les explosifs et les détonateurs.

- Fais comme prévu, moi je m'occupe des Académiciens.

- Tu es sûr que…

- La plupart ne me connaissent que de vue, mais ils m'identifieront comme un des leurs. Je n'aurai donc pas à gaspiller de précieux instants à leur expliquer ma présence et mes intentions. Ils m'aideront à placer les explosifs, ensuite nous te rejoindrons auprès de la navette de fuite !

- Logique. On se retrouve au point de rendez-vous !

- A tout de suite.

* * *

Nagmandylle ayant fait en sorte de disperser ses commandos afin qu'ils ne se trouvent pas sur son passage – les escortes personnelles étant de toute façon interdite à plus de trois individus au sein du Rassemblement Royal – Alguérande était parvenu à la grande cellule où les Académiciens avaient été rassemblés.

Composant le code confié par la Reine Pirate, il fit s'ouvrir la porte.

- J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas déjà oublié ? gloussa-t-il.

- Alguérande Urghon ! Comment se fait-il… ? Tu n'as donc pas été vendu en même temps que nous ? Et quelle est cette tenue ? glapirent les élèves-aspirants qui s'étaient rassemblés en un groupe compact, apeurés.

- Je vous expliquerai. Pour l'instant, suivez-moi, nous n'avons pas intérêt à nous attarder ici !

- Et comment ! jetèrent les jeunes gens en reprenant espoir et en se laissant guider.

Avec un infini soulagement, Albator vit son fils à la crinière fauve surgir sur le quai d'arrimage, les Académiciens dans son sillage, sous bouclier d'invisibilité, mais les lunettes qu'il portait lui permettaient de les distinguer sans souci – Toshiro ayant étudié bouclier et lunettes.

- A une fraction de seconde près, je dirais. Pour réussir la jonction et nous mettre à distance de sécurité, il importe que vous embarquiez tous au plus vite ! A bord ! intima le grand Pirate balafré.

La navette s'était à peine éloignée que de multiples explosions ravageaient des points névralgiques de la station du Rassemblement Royal !

* * *

Formant une ligne, le _Pharaon_, le _Splendide_, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ accueillirent la navette à la sortie de son saut spatio-temporel. Elle s'était ensuite posée sur un plan d'envol du _Pharaon_. Et alors que des cuirassés Pirates apparaissaient, les quatre amis repartirent en sauts pour se mettre en sécurité.

En rentrant dans l'appartement qui était le sien à bord du _Pharaon_, Albator fronça le sourcil.

- Nagmandylle ! ?

- Ma doublure Mécanoïde assume mes fonctions. Ma navette personnelle est partie avant la vôtre. Mais je suis ici invisible, je dois protéger ma couverture ! Je savais que vous réussiriez. Ce n'est pas pour rien que vous êtes des légendes vivantes, les plus resplendissants seigneurs des étoiles qui soient !

- Trêve de compliments. Alguérande a eu bon te présenter à moi comme Militaire, je ne vois plus en toi que la Pirate. Il t'a ouvert l'_Arcadia_ – c'était lui et non tes commandos – afin que tu puisses nous enlever, vous avez monté ce plan que tout vouait à l'échec en bonne entente, pour parvenir au plus près des Académiciens, mais tu as eu tout ce que tu voulais en échange !

- J'ai pas mal d'enregistrements, de nos ébats, à tous. Ils vont renforcer nos trois réputations, à un point inimaginable ! Oui, je suis en effet satisfaite à un point infini !

Tournant autour de la Reine Pirate, Albator se pencha sur sa nuque, son souffle sur la peau parfumée.

- Et tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas en ce sens ! siffla-t-il. Je l'ai compris dans son attitude, même si lui n'en est pas encore conscient : tu as couché avec lui, en dépit de votre accord !

- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Allez-vous me tuer pour cela, Albator ?

- Je devrais, pour que vous ne recommenciez jamais plus, avec qui que ce soit. Mais vous avez votre mission, je dois vous laisser la poursuivre. Et moi, il me faut impérativement repartir, je dois ramener mon amie Jurassienne sur sa planète, elle le réclame à cors et à cris !

- Bon voyage, souhaita Nagmandylle avec un sourire épanoui inquiétant.

Le cœur étreint par un sombre pressentiment, mais ne pouvant se dérober à la parole qu'il venait de donner à une Clio retrouvée dans tous ses états, le grand Pirate balafré se retira dans l'envol de sa cape.

Sur le seuil de l'appartement, il se heurta presque à Alguérande qui avait retrouvé la splendeur de son uniforme de commandant du _Pharaon_.

- Algie, je…

- Toshiro m'a déjà transmis le message. A présent, c'est Clio qui a besoin de toi. Pars vite, papa !

- Je reviendrai dès que je pourrai. Je crains que tu n'aies encore grand besoin de moi, mon grand !

- Papa ? fit Alguérande, battant des cils avec incompréhension.

- Tu avais raison, malheureusement. Elle n'est pas digne de confiance !

- Elle a permis la réussite de l'évasion. Les Académiciens vont revenir sur Terre et retrouver leur destinée ! La Flotte lui en sera reconnaissante, mais en secret !

- Ne reste pas seul avec elle, je t'en prie, insista Albator.

- On se tient au courant, conclut le jeune homme qui ne songeait plus qu'à faire son rapport et à renvoyer ses passagers en sécurité !


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Même si son intervention ne s'était pas révélée nécessaire, l'ancien colonel de la République indépendante avait soigneusement structuré son rapport afin qu'il soit adjoint à ceux de chacun ayant participé à l'opération de sauvetage des Académiciens.

Il s'était ensuite rendu dès la première heure sur le _Pharaon_ afin d'en faire part à Alguérande.

* * *

Connaissant depuis toutes ces années les lieux comme sa poche, Warius s'était dirigé directement vers les appartements du commandant du _Pharaon_, sans s'annoncer.

Il allait bien évidemment frapper à la porte de la chambre quand elle s'ouvrit sur une Nagmandylle complètement nue et qui n'eut même pas un tressaillement à sa vue, au contraire, un petit sourire satisfait plutôt !

- Je vous croyais partie, Reine Pirate, remarqua-t-il.

- Je suis sur le départ. Je n'allais pas tourner les talons sans un petit cadeau souvenir ! Cela se fait toujours quand on explore de nouveaux territoires !

Récupérant ses effets sur le canapé du salon, ce fut toujours nue comme un ver qu'elle quitta l'appartement sous le regard interloqué de Warius à qui l'affolante plastique de Nagmandylle semblait ne faire aucun effet.

Ce fut la mine plutôt contrariée qu'il rentra à son tour dans la chambre.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Algie ? Durant un mois, tu as repoussé tous les assauts de cette affolée du cul, et là…

Assis dans son lit, le jeune homme se contenta d'un petit haussement des épaules.

- Ne me dis pas que tu voulais aussi un petit souvenir de cette expédition ? grinça Warius.

- J'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse. J'ai eu tout ce que je pouvais rêver de mieux, et même plus ! poursuivit Alguérande, semblant néanmoins davantage se parler à lui-même, ignorant complètement la présence de son vieil ami à côté du lit.

- Je m'en doute que ce fut un déchaînement des sens. Vous deux ensemble, ça ne pouvait qu'être épique ! Mais c'est absolument impardonnable ! tonna l'ancien colonel du _Karyu_. Attends un peu que ça arrive aux oreilles de Madaryne et je doute que tu puisses à nouveau faire des galipettes avec elle avant longtemps !

- Madaryne est un brasier. Je l'ai toujours su et ce fut encore la confirmation cette nuit, poursuivit le jeune homme qui ne semblait guère décidé à poser le moindre geste, que ce soit pour se lever ou pour reprendre son somme et les songes qui paraissaient si cher à son cœur !

- En baisant avec Nagmandylle, j'ai plutôt l'impression que Mady était bien loin de tes pensées, mon garçon ! C'est de toi dont ton père aurait dû se défier, non d'elle ! Bien que, tout comme lui, tu aurais été le dernier dont j'aurais douté de la probité !

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce cadeau, il n'en a été que plus divin !

Fronçant les sourcils, Warius s'assit sur le lit observant au plus près le regard du jeune homme toujours appuyé à ses oreillers.

- Tes pupilles sont complètement anormales, souffla-t-il, réalisant que son ami demeurait toujours sans réaction alors qu'il le secouait doucement par les épaules. Tu vas m'accompagner auprès de ta médecin-chef.

Non sans surprise, Warius soutint Alguérande qui s'était tout bonnement rendormi le nez contre son épaule !

* * *

Le second du _Pharaon_ et le colonel du _Karyu_ se levèrent quand Gléa médecin-chef Mécanoïde revint dans le cabinet où ils patientaient.

- Vous avez les résultats toxicologiques ?

- Oui. La nature du produit n'a pas encore déterminée, mais il s'agit d'un composé hallucinogène. Alguérande n'aura que le vague souvenir d'avoir fait un très joli rêve !

- Vous voulez dire qu'il pensait être avec Madaryne ? sursauta Warius.

- Forcément, sinon il n'aurait jamais couché avec cette Reine Pirate ! rugit Gander. Et si l'on en croit Albator, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle agit ainsi avec mon commandant !

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il dort comme un bébé. Je l'ai fait ramener à sa chambre.

Warius se pinça les lèvres.

- Pensez-vous qu'il se rappellera de quelque chose ? questionna-t-il.

- Je vous l'ai dit : d'un rêve bien agréable ! Sauf si on lui révèle la vérité crue… Et je vous conseille de la lui dire !

- De quoi ? ! sursautèrent l'Humain et le Mécanoïde.

- Gléa a raison, reprit Gander après un moment de réflexion. Nous venons de voir récemment comment Algie réagissait à une réalité tue, pour sa protection !

- Je comprends. Il en sera donc ainsi.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Pas trop rassuré, Warius avait traversé le Mess des Officiers du _Pharaon_ pour apporter une tasse de thé à Alguérande qui debout près d'une des baies vitrées avait le regard plongé dans la mer d'étoiles.

- Nous pensions que tu le prendrais plus mal…

- C'est arrivé, à quoi bon perdre ce temps présent à me lamenter ? Nagmandylle a eu tout ce qu'elle voulait ! La Flotte a besoin de son infiltration, elle ne la poursuivra jamais pour les deux viols qu'elle m'a infligé – enfin, ce fut à la manière douce, façon de parler, ça me change !

Le jeune homme soupira en buvant quelques gorgées du liquide chaud et parfumé.

- C'était si merveilleux, Warius !

- Et j'ai fait voler en éclats ton rêve. J'en suis désolé, encore une fois.

- Non, il fallait me dire la vérité ! Cela aurait été pire si des bribes m'étaient revenues par la suite.

- C'est ce que Gléa nous a fait comprendre.

Alguérande posa la tasse de thé sur la haute table près de lui.

- Papa avait tout de suite compris, n'est-ce pas, pour la première fois ? reprit-il après un moment de silence.

Warius inclina positivement la tête.

- Il a tout de suite compris que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal ! Oui, il t'adore tant !

Alguérande soupira une énième fois.

- Mais comment ai-je pu raisonnablement croire que c'était Madaryne qui avait rejoint le _Pharaon _? !

- C'étaient des hallucinations, il n'y avait rien de vrai ou de logique, fit tristement Warius. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour toi de te dégager de cette illusion.

- Reste plus qu'à espérer que je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé de « petit cadeau ». Une fois suffit, avec papa et Léllanya !

- Ton père a fini par apprécier infiniment ce souvenir !

- Mais je ne souhaite à aucun être innocent le calvaire que j'ai enduré ! Nagmandylle semble moins folle que Léllanya, mais elle demeure une Pirate ambitieuse et plus le temps passe, plus elle oublie qu'elle fut de la Flotte terrestre ! Cela aussi, papa l'a directement compris ! Que n'ai-je été sensible à ses intuitions au lieu de ne penser qu'à ma mission, en faisant une confiance aveugle à ma partenaire ! ?

Warius prit le jeune homme par les épaules, pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Toi, ton père, et moi. Nous sommes tous les trois issus de la formation Militaire. Mais, en ce cas précis, tu avais une mission à remplir, avec les moyens que l'on te donnait. Ton père s'est mis à tes ordres, sachant qu'il n'avait pas à interférer avec les dispositions que tu prendrais, quitte à se faire gazer pour se retrouver à deux doigts d'être mis aux enchères ! Il avait l'avantage d'un œil extérieur, mais il n'avait pas à t'influencer de ses impressions. Il a parfaitement rempli son rôle. Il est parti le cœur déchiré en te laissant à portée du ventre avide de cette Reine Pirate ! Je n'ai pas été assez rapide, ni lucide, pour t'en protéger !

- Ce n'était pas ton rôle…

- Je suis ton ami ! Ton père t'avait confié à moi. Mais, je la croyais moi aussi repartie pour le Rassemblement Royal !

- N'en parlons plus, Warius. Et retournons à nos obligations. Merci pour ta venue, j'apprécie du fond du cœur !

- Tu repars vers la Terre ?

- Oui, j'ai à ramener les Académiciens, avec le _Splendide_ pour escorte, remettre mon rapport au général Hurmonde en mains propres. Ensuite je repartirai !

- Bien. A un de ces jours dans la mer d'étoiles, Algie. Et n'oublie jamais. Nous sommes tous là les uns pour les autres, toujours !

- Une dernière chose, Warius… Pourquoi papa est-il parti en catastrophe ?

- Aucune idée. Clio était au bord de l'hystérie. Il se passe quelque chose sur sa Jura natale !

- Mais elle est vide de vie… Pline ?

- Ils se sont précipités tous les deux. Je ne sais rien de plus.

- Merci, Warius.

Et après une amicale étreinte, ils se séparèrent.

* * *

Le _Karyu_ étant reparti, Gander s'était brièvement entretenu avec son commandant, sur la passerelle du _Pharaon_, à quelques instants de pousser à leur tour leur propre envol !

- Je pense que Warius et toi vous vous êtes fait quelques confidences sur Nagmandylle. Je ne demande pas à savoir, mais cette histoire me paraît bien plus complexe qu'elle ne l'est déjà !

- Oui, quelques mots m'ont échappé dans mon sommeil alors qu'il avait appelé Gléa et qu'il attendait l'équipe médicale… Il a juré le secret.

- Bien. Tout est en ordre en ce cas. Cap sur la Terre, commandant Waldenheim, donne tes ordres.

- _Pharaon_ en avant ! sourit Alguérande.


	22. Chapter 22

******22.****  
**

Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une halte rapide, le commandant du _Pharaon_ s'était rendu au rapport auprès de son général en une démarche habituelle.

- Général Hurmonde, je suis à vos ordres.

- J'ai su ce que Nagmandylle vous avait imposé, commandant Waldenheim. Elle serait châtiée, si c'était possible. Mais cela ne sera pas. Je vous prie de vivre avec ces offenses à votre intégrité physique. Je m'excuse, pour elle. Ce n'étaient pas les ordres.

- Merci, Général. Mais je ne réclame aucune justice, même pas le plus petit blâme pour les crimes commis envers moi. Je suis juste venu faire rapport de ma mission. Ensuite, je repartirai, à vos directives.

- Commandant Waldenheim, vous êtes la fierté de votre lignée. Parlons donc de la suite de votre vol !

- Je suis prêt à prendre note, fit Alguérande en prenant sa tablette.

Patiemment et poliment, Gander se leva après avoir fait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente du bureau du général de la Flotte terrestre.

- Commandant Waldenheim ?

- Nous repartons, en mission, comme prévu !

- Tout va bien ? Tu as pu faire ton rapport à notre général ? Et tu as eu tous les apaisements possibles ?

- Le dernier point me demeure obscur et soucieux au possible… avoua Alguérande.

_ - Encore une chose, général, si je puis me permettre… Je suis aussi tracassé par le fait que la Reine Pirate Nagmandylle dispose des répliques Mécanoïdes de mon père et de moi !_

_ - Elle a promis de les désactiver._

_ Alguérande se contenta dans un premier temps de commenter l'affirmation d'un grognement._

_ - Et si elle ne le faisait pas ? lâcha-t-il malgré tout._

_ - Mais, que pourrait-elle faire ? ! s'étonna sincèrement Joal Hurmonde._

_ - Je ne sais pas. Sinon je me tracasserais encore plus !_

_ Alguérande passa la main sur son front, au bord de la défaillance._

_ - Elle est venue, elle a pris, et je n'ai rien pu faire… Elle a ses ordres, d'ensemble, pour sa mission de taupe, mais elle agit désormais de façon vraiment incontrôlable…_

_ - Je suis désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé, commandant Waldenheim, répéta Joal Hurmonde. Mais je dirige une Flotte, pas un tribunal pour les petits écarts de certains de ses membres. Et la Reine Pirate Nagmandylle est un pion précieux depuis avant même votre naissance, Waldenheim._

_ - Je ne vous demandais rien. Juste…_

_ - Oui, commandant ? Parlez librement, je vous y autorise._

_ - D'oublier à jamais le final d'une mission. Je m'en apaiseria avec le privilège d'une journée._

_ - Accordé !_

* * *

Après avoir repris son envol, le _Pharaon_ s'était arrêté non loin d'une station spatiale, et son commandant avait été le seul à débarquer, pour quelques heures seulement.

Les prunelles vert émeraude d'Alveyron s'emplirent de lumière.

- Papa est là !

Madaryne embrassa l'aîné de ses enfants, passant la main dans les boucles couleur de miel.

- Non, Alfie. Tu es peut-être le plus grand des voyants de ces univers, mais ton papa…

- Je suis là !

- Papa !

Ravi, transporté, Alveyron courut dans les bras de son père qui venait d'entrer dans l'appartement octroyé à la pianiste soliste des concerts.

- Papa ! Papa !

- Mon petit cœur… Madaryne !

Interminablement, Madaryne étreignit son époux.

- Je ne t'espérais pas ! Que me vaut cette surprise… ?

- Un privilège, pour une mission accomplie. Mais j'ai peu de temps.

La main dans celle de son mari, Madaryne l'avait ramené à son appartement, et Oralys avait trottiné vers ses parents, ainsi que les jumelles à quatre pattes.

- Même s'il ne s'agit que de quelques instants, ils sont à nous, murmura Madaryne avec ferveur.

Et Alguérande enlaça avec passion son épouse, mais se retenant doucement, souriant à leurs enfants, conscient que son bonheur était en cet instant complet au possible !

FIN


End file.
